Mending a Damaged Mind
by zewing
Summary: He was kidnapped. His mind damaged using ancient Cerinian technology. As long as he has his friends everything can be better. Right?
1. Prologue

**This is the first story I starting working on and I had my doubts when I tried it. I spent a lot of time going over stuff with Phantomfoxx and kinda thought I pestered him a little TOO much but after going over general ideas with him he got me confident enough to try this. Although this isn't my first publish story on this site this is the first project I ever worked on. I know this genre is very popular when it comes to Kursed but I really want to focus on pre-command based stories till I know more about writing and Star Fox Fan Fiction in general. So here you. Expect the first couple chapters to be relatively short (basically 3K words) but after that I'll be going more into detail. It's just how I have this setup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This story is purely for entertainment value. Enjoy**

* * *

**Background:**

The Aparoids, a race of mechanical-like insects, nearly ended life for the inhabitants of the Lylat System. Star Fox, a group of some of the most talented soldiers for hire, delivered the crippling blow to the Aparoid Queen that simultaneously eradicated all Aparoids.

However the victory came at a huge cost for the Star Fox team as the _Great Fox _was completely destroyed. Over the years the ship meant many things….to the people of Corneria it was a symbol of hope and protection. To criminals it was a nightmare come alive. But to Star Fox it wasn't just a means of transportation or protection. It was home.

With their home destroyed there was only one place the team could go and that was Corneria, the planet each member of Star Fox, except Krystal, spent most of their childhood. Fortunately for the team getting back to Corneria wasn't much of an issue as the few surviving cruisers of the Battle of the Aparoid Homeworld gave them a ride.

During the ride back the team was informed of the situation regarding the planet itself and payment for participating in the war. General Pepper, who is hospitalized due to severe exposure to the Aparoids, briefed Star Fox about his final orders.

Order 1: Declare a planet-wide state of emergency.

The Army and Navy were part of disaster relief. As such they were responsible for clean-up, search and rescue, medical relief, and providing food, water, and sheltering to the victims of the Aparoid invasion. The Cornerian Space Armada (at least what's left of it) took up station just outside the atmosphere as a first line of defense due to the weakened state of the planet which meant any and all travelers to Corneria were subject to an extensive search before landing. These extensive searches actually crossed the line when it came to invasion of privacy.

Order 2: Indefinite grounding of all non-military aerial vehicles and space crafts.

This order was made to ration fuel until the majority of the clean up was taken care of. Very few exceptions were made and as such those on the planet were forced to stay put. For those that had their ships still with fuel came an opportunity to make a quick profit as the military was very generous when it came to payment.

Order 3: Increased incentives and pay to workers of specific trades.

Corneria has a shortage of available workers and as such offered a much higher salary and great healthcare to those who traveled from other planets to assist in the rebuilding effort. The salary had to be raised very high as once on Corneria they had to commit for at least two years of service. Katina was the planet Corneria heavily advertised in, being almost identical in terms of quality of work force and having a much less loss of life compared to other planets.

Order 4: Payment sent to Star Fox for participation in the war.

In order to hire the Star Fox team a fee had to be sent to them. Although not the full amount it was to ensure their services never went without pay. This war, however, made the Cornerian military unable to fully pay the Star Fox team so instead of giving them money they gave them a very nice house that was, miraculously, hardly scathed. Due to the state of emergency the military is authorized to take anything to assist in the recovery effort. In order to make it legal the team had to agree to assist in search and rescue, escort, and supplies distribution missions, which was unanimously agreed upon because it solved their homeless issue.

Order 5: Peppy Hare replaces General Pepper as Commander in Chief of Corneria.

Although the paper work has already been sent in to inform everyone, General Pepper still has to swear in Peppy in person. It's more of a tradition and sign of respect. All reports indicated General Pepper would survive but the Aparoids took a huge toll on his body.

Peppy Hare was a candidate no one could argue about. He was part of the original Star Fox team for one and his resume was outstanding. Throughout his whole career with the team he was responsible for planning all missions and letting his captain know who did what to maximize efficiency for each mission. Not only that but when he used to fly with the team he was one hell of a pilot. Believe it or not Peppy Hare has more confirmed kills in an Arwing than any member of Star Fox, even after the Aparoid Invasion. His outstanding combat record and ability to utilize members of a team to maximize efficiency earned him his unanimous promotion to Commander in Chief of Corneria.

Star Fox has been at work for 17 straight days and progress towards the clean up was going extremely well. In fact it was going so well General Peppy gave the team a 7 day period of relaxation. Today is the first day of that break.

* * *

"**Mending a Damaged Mind" **by Zewing

**Prologue:**

_This is not how a leader acts. I need to go back there and make things right…but how can I even look at her after what I did? What can I do to make her forgive me? Well one thing's for sure moping around here won't do me much….. oh no not again. _

His thoughts were interrupted as he buckled over and vomited. It was a very pathetic sight to see the great Fox McCloud doubling over, drunk off his ass, tear stricken eyes, and vomiting.

After 5 minutes he went back to lying down on the cold, lonely bench. He was lucky it was quite dark out. Upon checking the time he found it to be 23:50. Late but if he started to go back home now there'd be someone awake to let him in. He knew what he had to do but his mind once again started racing.

_Was it really worth it? Sure we all were stressed out and in desperate need to let loose. But why must everything between me and Falco be so competitive. I should've listened to Krystal when she told me to stop. That's it I'm gonna go back and make things right even if I have to….. urk what the hell._

He never finished his thought as a sharp pain around his neck caught his attention. He tried to get up and run but his body completely gave out on him. Before darkness took him he had one thought. _Don't be my "biggest fan" please._


	2. Chapter 1: Isolated

**You will probably notice this Chapter is a little less detailed than you may like. Don't be worried this is sorta necessary in my mind. Once you hit chapter 3 you'll start seeing a big jump in terms of details and words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. Also the name "Mitch" is just a name I need to make this story flow a little easier.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Isolated**

Being put in an unknown situation can cause many to panic in an instant, but not Fox. Years of training and experience taught him to keep his cool and take in any information in order to assess every given situation.

Upon waking up his mind went immediately to work. He knew he couldn't assess the situation properly but the lack of information actually gave him something to work with.

_Ok this is just great. Not only can I not move but I can't even see. Must be some numbing agent or something cause I can't feel anything. This wouldn't be nearly as bad if I could silence WHATEVER IS MAKING THAT AWFUL NOISE!_

It took Fox quite a while to determine what was making that noise. He hadn't heard that type of sound since he lived with Peppy. The sound was that of an Analog clock, a type of clock that was popular for home life approximately 100 years ago. It was designed for family use and as such had three flaws: it took up quite a bit of space, required a battery change frequently, and worst of all made a ***Tick* **noise. With the invention of the Digital clock the Analog was considered obsolete and nowadays was rarely seen outside a prominent family's household.

"Hey Mitch turn the radio on will ya it's too damn quiet in here." This sudden new noise shook Fox from his reminiscing of his time spent living with Peppy.

_Ok so this isn't a solo job. Wait did he just say radio? Who the hell owns these things anymore?_

A radio, unlike a standard holo-transmitter, was functionally limited. It could only receive signals (which make it a pain to fine tune with interference that could easily reach it), was sound only, and had to be relatively close to a signal to even receive it.

So as best as he could he focused intently, knowing that whatever is being played on the radio could possibly help identify his current location though Fox had quite a good feeling he never left the planet. Suddenly a feminine voice filled his ears, "Breaking News we have just been informed that the rumors surrounding the disappearance of Fox McCloud, leader of the famed mercenary unit Star Fox, have been confirmed. According to eyewitnesses he was last seen approximately three days ago at Corneria First National Park. If anyone has information that may lead to his whereabouts please come down to…." Fox never heard the rest because the two assailants bickered back and forth.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" asked a very nervous sounding Mitch.

"Of course not I know what I'm doing" the other voice replied slightly annoyed.

"But this is S-S-Star Fox we're dealing with." Mitch countered sounding more scared than ever now.

"Mitch calm yer ass I was trained in espionage by Andross himself. Ain't nobody gonna find us." _Andross. Well this guy is definitely someone with a heavy knowledge set then._

"But what if…." He never finished his sentence as the strict voice cut him off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP. Now you listen and you listen real good Mitch. I have spent the last eleven years holed up here and nobody has found me yet. But if that's not enough to convince ya then let me break it down for you. This bunker is completely isolated. It's not connected to the power grid, which is part of the reason I need you to do battery runs. You aren't very suspicious looking either but if I go out I'd attract too much attention. These walls block thermal signatures and whatever noise goes on here. Hell these walls block everything but radio waves from entering or leaving. To top it off we're camouflaged to look like a hill. As long as you do what I say we won't ever get caught. As for our little friend here, I destroyed all of his electronics and YOU destroyed his tracker with MY help. Alone you wouldn't even know he had that thing in his back. I know what the hell I'm doing. Speaking of our little friend, go wake his ass up and make sure you give him some food and water. Yer gonna have to make him eat and drink though, that dart had a little too much bite heh. Drunk bastard. I don't want him dying on me yet. I'm gonna go sleep so hurry it up."

Fox had quite a bit of information to digest and he knew sooner or later something bad is going to happen to him. _All right I'm still on Corneria and I've been here for three days. Whoever this guy is he's taken all the pre-cautions to avoid getting detected by any outside observers and especially my team. That guy Mitch though, he seems to be the one leaving to stock up on supplies. Just two of them but can I be sure? Not having my tracker also sucks. Not much I can do right now except hope the food isn't as bad as I think it's going to be._

Some minutes passed by and Fox heard a door open. He knew what was coming. It only happened to him a few times but he made sure to make note of what to expect. Each and every instance of being held against his will was for the sadistic enjoyment of hurting the famous Fox McCloud. It was never any fun to beat a dead body. So the bare essentials had to be given to him to ensure survivability. The food was outright disgusting. Usually the scraps left over and the parts no one liked to eat. But the water was the worst part. Not only was it improperly filtered, but it had the saliva of whomever served him in it. Sometimes they even would play a game to see who could make the most disgusting mix combined with the water. Loser had to give the drink to Fox. Each and every time he broke free he always made note to find the nearest fancy restaurant and dine there for a week straight.

Mitch was close now. So close it was inevitable he was going to have to find it in himself to not lash out, even if he could, and just accept what was being given to him. Unable to see or feel made Fox's mind race as he knew he could still taste.

_Calm down man just calm down. I need this. I don't want it but I will die if I go any longer without water. I can't die yet. I need to keep hope that I'll get out of this mess. _

That's the one quality that made Fox such a great leader. No matter what would occur he always kept hope. Not only did he keep hope for himself but that hope transferred to his team. A team full of hopefuls was much better at handling a situation than a team full of despair.

"All right Mr. McCloud time to wake up." said Mitch with a rather loud voice. He made sure each and every word was heard, even if he was unaware Fox was already awake. "Now what I'm going to do is g-give you some food. I won't hurt you so just try to relax."

A moment later Fox was being fed with assistance from Mitch. Even though he couldn't see nor feel anything the instant the food touched his tongue his mind rushed to identify just how bad this food ranked compared to his other incidents.

_Ok just pretend its pizza. Boy do I love pizza. I love the pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, and garlic crust. Heck I'm doing such a good job imagining that it's almost like….. wait a sec there's no way in hell AM I REALLY EATING PIZZA? _

It was awkward for Fox, but in a good way. Instead of being fed some horrible table scraps he was presented with a very delicious pizza. Fox could not think of any reason to ever give a prisoner good food but instead of pondering over it he just accepted it. He couldn't tell how the water was but whether it was good or bad he was grateful he wouldn't know.

Before Fox could finish pondering his thoughts his eyes grew heavier. He couldn't fight it and knew it wasn't natural to feel this tired after being asleep for three days. _Musta gave me a pill. _Sleep overtook him once again.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Fox awoke with a startle. He didn't quite understand the nature of the yelling but once again his mind went into full alert mode.

"I didn't know you were saving that for breakfast. And you told me to go feed him what was I suppose to do?" Mitch replied nervously. Fox smiled a bit at hearing he just ate his captors meal for today. _Hmm so I regained feeling now? Hey yeah I did. I must be wearing some type of shades, definitely explains the seeing issue. I can move my body but not very far so I definitely know I'm shackled upright now. Aside from that I really really wanna shoot that asshole for putting this clock in this room. Hmm I guess I should call that asshole something…. X sounds decent enough. If he's a spy like he says then not even Mitch knows his real name._

"And that gives you a reason to give a prisoner, MY PRISONER, a meal that he'd enjoy? Why don't we just all go out, hold hands, and have a dandy ol' picnic? Better yet let's go dine at a 5-star restaurant? THEN I'm sure he'll be scared of us. Mitch use yer head for once. He HAS to feel miserable. NO EXCEPTIONS." X really put his voice behind each and every word.

The rest of the day was spent in deep thought and doing absolutely nothing except breathing. No food. No water. Just the occasional sound of a radio being played or a short pointless conversation being heard, and the accursed ticking of that damn clock.

Fox went through everything that happened to him once again to keep his mind occupied.

_That dart was really strong. Three days of sleep and numbing effects present up till now. I've been gone for four days so far and I'm in a bunker completely isolated. If this X guy is as good as I think he is then I'm not gonna get out of this mess unless I let my team know where I am. That Mitch guy though… he seems to be my best bet of escaping. I just need to know the next time Mitch has to leave this bunker to make that occur. I just hope time is on my side. _

Immediately following the successful mission to save Dinosaur Planet, which was later renamed Sauria, Fox made it mandatory for all members of his team to wear an implanted tracker.

However about 3 months before the Aparoid Invasion Falco was given a side mission from General Pepper and had to make sure he didn't bring Star Fox with him. He was assigned to do some reconnaissance on Kew, a planet full of lies and deceit, backstabbers and bounty hunters, and has the highest concentration of illicit active than any other planet known to Corneria. Shortly after landing on the surface of Kew Falco's tracker went blank. Falco claimed he was knocked out after going up against a gang of bounty hunters in a bar but Krystal later revealed to the team that he knocked himself out, having slipped on some ice cubes that lay scattered on the floor during his little altercation. Oh the humiliation if he knew Krystal read his mind. For five days no one knew what happened with Falco or even where he was. Fox would have intervened but without Falco's exact location known General Pepper wouldn't allow it. Planet Kew lay outside of the Lylat System and thus Corneria had no jurisdiction there so in the case a mission went bad Corneria would not lift a finger. General Pepper knew how skilled Fox McClould was and would've issued an "under the table" mission to retrieve Falco but no intelligence meant a no go. Falco later revealed that he managed to get out with the help of Katt, a pink feline who used to work alongside him during his brief hiatus after the Lylat War.

Since then Fox requested Slippy make a new type of tracker. One that would only be necessary in the most hopeless of situations and was concealed in a location no one would think of looking. Fox explicitly made sure it would come in handy in an interrogation scenario. Much to Fox's delight Slippy pulled through.

This new tracker was, as Fox intended it to be, situational based. Unlike normal trackers this one was actually a collection of nanites that transmitted a signal. But the special property of these nanites was that they stuck to fur. No amount of washing oneself would pry these things free of their grip. These nanites stayed offline until the connection with the implanted tracker was lost. After five consecutive minutes of no signal the safety mechanism was release. Once released the tracker was primed to go. The only way to turn the tracker on was due to an impact force near the new tracker. Once the force activated the nanites they would rush out and flow through the blood stream and begin transmitting a signal to R.O.B. To make it as effective as possible Fox requested that Slippy put these nanite based trackers under one tooth on both sides of his mouth. Not only would this make Fox's location visible but whoever was in contact with his blood would also show up. This would make rescuing him more efficient for his teammates should that scenario come up.

Though never tested in the field Fox was never one to doubt his teammates. Trust was key to a successful team.

Fox knew what he had to do and fortunate for him Mitch was the kind of name to make his task a lot easier. He just had to wait. Listen. And most of all hope. _If X doesn't kill me then that damn clock sure will._ With that final thought sleep overcame him again.

* * *

**This story won't go overboard in terms of language and blood and gore so don't be worried. I do however expect later chapters to have some type of humor involved.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Painful Plan

**Ok there's a few things I want to make note of before you guys judge me. I am in no way hateful toward people who are homosexual. I have a few friends with that sexual orientation. I know it's only minor but I wanted to make this a little more realistic when it came to some insults I had Fox throw. They aren't really name calling it's more of baiting to get hurt (hence the name of the title). This is the last chapter I'll be writing that is this short. Like I said previously I can't really go much into detail since that's the style I want these opening chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. Also if your name is Mitch I am sorry but read this chapter and you'll understand me. Right? Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Painful Plan**

"Mitch wake yer ass up now. Today is that day our little friend gets his special treatment. Get up NOW" X yelled at the last bit. _I hate this new alarm clock. Unlike my old one I can't smash this one or throw it against a wall. Stupid shackles._

Fox's body and mind were very weak. The lack of food, water, and even the ability to move was weighing heavily on him. Add in the annoyance of that damn clock and you get one pissed off vulpes. He thought he would be interrogated since if he was to be physically tortured it would have happened the moment he awoke from the sleep dart. It was a classic method to weaken both the body and mind before an interrogation. The only drawback was the long waiting it usually took.

_If this is going to be an interrogation then I can't give him anything. Did I meet this guy before and now he wants to personally take vengeance on me? Is he like the others and just want to kick my ass? I don't know anymore I just don't know anymore._

Fox stopped his train of thought when he heard Mitch and X going at it. It wasn't arguing like he expected. More like a "do what I say and do it right or else" talk.

"Mitch this is very crucial. You MUST give our friend this drink. If he resists just hit him a few times. I cannot stress to you how important it is that he drinks this and ALL of this."

"Ok I understand." replied Mitch

"While yer doing that I'm gonna get the device ready. Do you think you can handle this simple task Mitch?" _Device? What the hell?_

"Yeah yeah I got this." Mitch sounded slightly annoyed but made sure to not show it too much.

"Good. Now once yer done in there I want you to go out and fetch a few things. I'm almost out of batteries. Also pick up some pretzels and the biggest damn pizza you can afford. We're eatin good tonight. While yer at it get yerself something nice. I cannot stress this enough to ya but do NOT return here for at least three hours."

A minute or so passed and Fox heard a door open. He knew what was going to occur. He had many hours to plan this exact scenario. Albeit he was hoping it was to eat something but hey beggars can't be choosers.

_It's now or never. There's definitely only those two keeping me here. So I just gotta get Mitch to hit me a few times then. Shouldn't be too hard. May cost me a few bruises and maybe some broken teeth but this is my only chance at escaping. Slippy don't let me down now._

"Ok Mr. McCloud I'm just going to give you some water and I'll be on my way." said Mitch.

"Is that so Mitch? Why doesn't HE do it instead?" Fox questioned Mitch slightly catching him off guard. It was the first time Fox spoke during his imprisonment.

"I just do what he tells me. Now if you would be so kind I really want to get this over with." replied an uneasy sounding Mitch.

"So you do what he tells you then? So you're his bitch Mitch?" Fox had a large smile across his muzzle upon saying this but he continued. "Hey that has a nice ring to it. Mitch the Bitch. So I'll ask again why doesn't HE do it instead?"

"Shut up. No more talking. If you know what's good for you then stop it." Mitch replied, sounding "fake" tough. It was so obvious that he never spoken up against anyone before. Even with the advantage of the other person being completely incapacitated his voice betrayed his words.

"I bet every time he takes a piss he makes you hold his dick. Ain't that right Mitch the Bitch? Tell me do you wipe his ass for him too Mitch the Bitch? Or better yet do you suck his…." Fox never finished his sentence as a rather violent force was felt across the right side of his muzzle. _Gotcha._

"If you don't shut the hell up I'll do it again." said a rather furious Mitch.

"I bet that felt good Mitch. Was that the first time you hit someone? Cause if so then I know you can do better than that. Maybe that's why your friend in there keeps you around so much. With paws as soft as yours I wouldn't bother having anyone else be my bitch. How often does he make you stroke his….." As anticipated Fox was cut off yet again but this time it wasn't just one punch. Mitch didn't go easy this time.

"You"

***Thwat* **

"Shut"

***Thwat* **

"The"

***Thwat* **

"Hell"

***Thwat* **

"Up"

***Thwat***

"I"

***Thwat* **

"Am"

***Thwat* **

"Not"

***Thwat* **

"His"

***Thwat* **

"BITCH"

***Thwat* **

Fox's mouth was full of blood now. He was sure some of it had to have gotten on Mitch but now was not the time to take chances. The nanites were active and transmitting but he had to ensure they were on Mitch. With one little jerk of his head he lurched forward and sprayed blood in the general area he thought Mitch was in. He couldn't see but what he heard confirmed his little plan worked.

"ARK MY EYES." _You should know better than to mess with Star Fox. If I happen to not make it out alive at least you pricks get what you deserve. _"WHY YOU…."

"Mitch hurry the hell up and make him drink that NOW. I can't wait any longer. So stop playing games with him." X's interruption seems to have calmed Mitch down a bit but he knew he had to get his task over with. He did feel a bit satisfied with the job he did to Fox.

Without warning Fox's mouth was cupped open and he felt a liquid going down his throat. He thought it was water. He wouldn't live another day without it and he knew an interrogation wasn't usually a one day thing. With his task accomplished (and Fox's) Mitch left the room.

"Holy hell Mitch ya really gave him some hell. Didn't know ya had it in ya. Go clean yer face ya crazy bastard. Oh before ya do that you did make sure he drank all of it right?" X clearly found it almost hilarious Mitch could even raise a hand against someone.

"Yeah I made sure he drank it all. Hey does my face look alright?" Mitch curiously asked since he had no mirror close to him yet.

"Mitch yer face is covered in blood. Hell it looks like ya just got hit in the face with a tomato. I don't say this much Mitch but ya did good. Just next time try to go a little easier. Otherwise I won't get to have any fun." X laughed at the last bit.

* * *

Before long Fox's mind began to wonder. He couldn't think straight anymore. Just random thoughts kept swirling at him. _Fun? Sick bastard is just like the others. Wait was that even water I drank? Since when does water sizzle? Wonder how big of a pizza Mitch'll buy. I know they make them big but how big is big to Mitch? Are we talking… what the hell why am I thinking of this stuff? I need to focus. Why does Wolf wear an eye patch? Did he get stabbed there? Or shot? Also why does Panther talk in the third person? What if I did that? Fox is pleased with your report. Those who see my Arwing WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING I WILL NOT THINK LIKE PANTHER EVER. Focus gotta focus. I wonder what Katt looks like in a bikini? I…I don't understand what is wrong with me?_

A few minutes passed and the door opened yet again. This time, instead of thinking what was happening, his mind just continued it's randomness. Moments later he felt three sticky pads on top of his head. The instant the third pad touched him the randomness swirling inside him stopped and was replaced with an amazing sense of focus. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. Most importantly he focused on this nothingness.

The assailant knew what was going on. He was no stranger to what was happening. He even knew Fox couldn't hear him speak. This didn't stop him from speaking.

"Fox McCloud. Because of you I lost eleven years of my life. Eleven years I've had to live in this bunker. You may think yer strong but this little device here will break ya. Soon I'll be able to leave this planet and you will be dead and all I have to do is flip one tiny switch. How you defeated Andross I'll never know. But all good things must come to an end and you are not an exception."

The spy got it out of his system. Before flipping the switch he talked one last time. He just wished Fox could hear him. "Them Cerinian's… it never ceases to amaze me how adequate they were at mentally destroying the will to live. Enjoy yer last day alive Fox McCloud. Cause I sure will." With that final sentence he flipped the switch, laughing at his proclaimed victory.

* * *

**Once again no more short chapters after this. I'm still working on my next chapter and got side tracked with a certain One-Shot I was convinced to write. So today I uploaded the 3 chapters I had finished. Don't expect me to keep this pace I got other stuff to deal with too you know. Expect some humor later on and more explanations about what's going on. And before you ask yes Cerinians, like most stuff you hear in medieval times, have dark pasts. **


	4. Chapter 3: Denial

**I originally intended this chapter to be about 10K words long but decided it was best to publish this to cut 1 huge chapter down into 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. **

**Special Note: All text in Italic (aside from ship names) are Fox's thoughts, even if they're bold.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Denial**

It felt so real yet he knew it was impossible. He was being held against his will shackled to a board with his vision completely blacked out but he could not deny what he was seeing. He looked around, up and down but didn't even see himself. He noticed he could move his head freely but when he tried speaking words would not come out. But what shocked him most was who he was looking at. It was the very figure of Fox McCloud, only instead of being a reflection of his current image he was looking at himself when he was a pup. He was sitting at a table with a crayon in his hand and a coloring book opened to an image of an original model Arwing.

_Is this real? No, I have to be dreaming. I guess my mind is able to focus now. But why dream of this? If I were to dream it'd be of something more desirable. Vacation, fun with my friends, Krystal. Definitely Krystal. Always in her…_

His thought was interrupted as another voice rang out in his mind.

_**If it makes you feel more at ease then yes you are dreaming. But don't think you're alone. I'd keep myself from thinking like that.**_

This sudden voice disturbed Fox deeply. But as disturbing as it was he knew that, if he were dreaming, that he alone was the master of this domain. No one could harm him here. So instead of rushing into things he remained calm and decided to question this voice that, oddly enough, sounded just like him.

_Who are you?_

_**I am your most trusted friend. I've been by your side since you were born. I've saved your life many times. I am the voice you listen to when in danger. Quite simply I am your conscious. **_

_Really now? Well I don't know how I'm talking to you, er me, er whatever. At least I have another to talk to. But tell me why am I looking at myself when I was much younger? This is not really the type of dreaming I tend to focus on._

_**Yeah I know what you tend to focus on. Just look around. What do you see?**_

_I see myself when I was a pup coloring. I really don't know what to think of this am I missing something?_

_**You really don't know do you? Why don't we just watch the scene play out. Maybe it'll jog your memory a bit. **_

It felt very weird talking to his conscious while looking at his younger self. Fox distinctly remembered this house though. He only ever lived in two houses before making his home onboard _Great Fox_. He knew that this dream would progress and he'd figure more out sooner or later.

The young Fox continued coloring. Why this was significant he didn't know until moments later an older looking vulpes stood next to the pup. _Dad._

James McCloud was the founding member of Star Fox and had a track record unlike any other on Corneria. His success over the years earned him the respect of General Pepper, which explains how the current Star Fox team had such a close connection to him. If you were to look at James and 26 year-old Fox side-by-side you would have issues distinguishing them. Had it not been for James being a slightly larger build and darker shade of fur they'd look like twins.

"Hey kiddo that's a nice job you did on that Arwing. You'll have to show it to mommy when she wakes up." Fox just smiled and continued coloring while the older vulpes left the house to check on the mail. Upon returning he had a big smirk across his muzzle.

"Seems we have two things to show mommy. I'm really proud of your grades son. You're gonna make her morning start off nice. So what do you want for breakfast?"

The pup didn't hesitate and said only one word, "Pancakes."

James chuckled a bit since he knew the answer before it was said. He sat down the mail in the middle of the table which was large enough to seat four and not be crowded. Today he was going to make the pancakes a bit different than usual. The young vulpes only ever ate pancakes with syrup. Today though he was going to experience what made pancakes a favorite breakfast item. James made three in total, one with blueberries, one with chocolate chips, and one with strawberry and bananas. He sat the plate with all three different types of pancakes down in front of Fox and seen his eyes get big.

"Woah. These look yummy." With those last words Fox dug into the pancakes, amazed that he was enjoying his favorite breakfast far more than he ever did before.

_This was the first time I ever ate pancakes like that. But there's something else… why am I getting this sense something bad is going to happen?_

_**You're remembering slowly and yes this is a significant day in your life. Shall we continue watching?**_

The pup was over enjoying his meal. So much so that he didn't hear someone slowly approaching him. _Mom._

Vixy McCloud was the wife of James McCloud and mother of Fox. While Fox inherited his father's looks he took after his mother's fur color. Not only that but Vixy was always worried when her husband was out working, a habit that Fox also picked up as he spent time alone with his mother. She once told him that 'Friends are those you can count on when anything is wrong. But what do you do when they're gone?' Fox kept these words to heart and welcomed back Falco even after he abandoned them after the Lylat War.

"How's my little trooper doing this morning?" Her voice full of love.

"Pancakes." One word was all he said. Those pancakes were being devoured with much pleasure. All that was left was the chocolate chip one and Vixy took exceptional notice to this.

"Oh my those sure look tasty. I hope your father made some for me too." Almost immediately after Vixy finished talking her husband had a plate of pancakes ready to be placed on the table. She noticed this and slowly walked up to him, kissed him, and whispered into his ear. "I keep those chocolate chips for special occasions. What are you hiding?"

"Go ask your little trooper he has something to show you." whispered James to Vixy, smiling and nudging his head towards the pancake slaying pup. He was almost done with his last one.

Vixy took the plate her husband made for her, sat it on the table, and took a seat next to the young vulpine. He was down to his last bite before a question was directed towards him. She knew today was going to start out great. "Do you have something you wanted to show me my little soldier?" Vixy asked as she began eating. Fox just pointed towards the center of the table as his mouth was full.

Vixy found lying in the direction Fox was pointing at to be a report card. She picked it up, glanced at it, and smiled. "You see this James? He takes after you. Always the hard worker."

"Well you know me." James chuckled.

"You're right I do. And I do know that I need a hard worker to clean that garage out today. Care to volunteer?" Vixy responded slyly. Before she could let him reply she continued talking, all the while with Fox putting his plate and fork in the kitchen sink, "I'm going to be out for a few hours anyways so that should give you plenty of time. And in light of Fox's grades I'm going to pick him up something special." Fox's ears perked up when he heard this as he felt excitement.

"I think me and Fox can handle manly work while you go out and do your girly stuff right sport?" said James while flexing. Fox came up next to his father and started flexing too. Before long both started laughing. As much as they wished they could continue they knew it was only a matter of time before they had to get busy, especially now that Vixy finished her breakfast already.

"Fox could you go get mommy's keys for her?" She didn't have to wait long as Fox hurried to get what his mother asked of him. He still had a large smile on his muzzle.

_No. Not this day. Wake up dammit stop dreaming. I DON'T WANT THIS._

_**So you finally figured it out? A day to never forget. You know what really stands out in this scene? How happy you are handing your mother the keys to her death. **_

_I had absolutely no way to know she was going to die that day. It wasn't my fault._

_**You still don't get it do you? Why don't we finish watching this play out?**_

This is where his dream should have ended. Fox never witnessed his mother's death. His dream should be over now, ready to wake up and get back to reality, even if that reality is him being held against his will. But he just couldn't wake up. He was simply forced to watch the scene play out. What was going on?

"Thank you and while I'm gone remember that you're the man of the house." said Vixy to Fox who always loved helping his father do work. The little tod saluted his mom and went back to his father. That was the last moment he saw his mother alive.

Fox himself knew what happened next. Him and his father went to get cleaning supplies from his supply closest. Next they would find their facial masks which allowed them to work in dusty environments like a garage. Finally they had to put on a wrist communicator just in case someone were to call. With the next events known to himself he hoped remembering them was enough to accelerate the dream and wake himself up. But instead of following his younger self and father his focus was instead redirected towards his mother approaching the family car. He never witnessed this event but for some reason his mind was telling, no, forcing him to watch this. Why wasn't he waking up?

Vixy opened the car door, sat inside, and closed the door. Time seemed to slow down by an extreme amount. He didn't want to witness this. But he just couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't even turn his head away.

_NO. WAKE UP. What is going on this is all a dream. I control what I see. I CONTROL WHAT I SEE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS._

_**Not quite. You THINK you control what is going on but remember I'm your conscious. Every dream, instinct, and action you take was coordinated by me. So why would I show you this? Well it's because you are in denial.**_

_Denial? What the hell do you mean. I didn't plant that bomb._

_**Quite right. You didn't plant that bomb. Andross' goons did that. But that doesn't make you any less of an accessory than those goons. You played the biggest part in this. You gave her the keys to her fate.**_

Before Fox could try to reason with his own little voice his attention was once again shifted towards the scene playing out. The keys were now placed in the ignition. Any twisting motion would spell disaster. He wanted to look away. To wake up. It made no sense to him how he could dream and not be in control. This was a dream right?

_WAKE THE HELL U….._

He never finished as a deafening sound echoed towards him. He was witnessing first hand his mother's life and body disintegrate before his very eyes. He felt sadness, confusion, and above all shock.

_Why? WHY SHOW ME THIS? I couldn't have known. I didn't know. _

_**Every action you take has its consequences. Some are good. But some are downright tragic. This is one of your many mistakes you've made in your life. And such a shame it cost you a mother to raise you. This dream is not over. And while you think I'm here to only make you feel bad just remember you put your undeniable trust in me since you were born. I'm here to show you that you can't continue living unless you face the truth. Let's move on shall we?**_

The images in front of him started to fade to darkness. His mother, the car, the house, everything just faded away. How long this dream would last he didn't know. But was he really in denial? And most importantly, was his conscious really showing him the truth?

* * *

**Really wish I could've made this chapter longer but I think this sets me up nicely for the next few. Also on a side note I noticed in a lot of Fan Fic's that Fox adores pancakes. So I decided to put that in his childhood to sorta explain his craving. Thanks and really appreciate the feedback so far. Next chapter should be a bit more to your liking. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Costly Mistake

**I keep thinking I'm slow when updating but 1 time a week isn't so bad. Made this chapter a little more longer and added some more details to these past events Fox experiences. Kinda learning on the spot and I know people like more descriptive stuff. Thanks to Mitch3ll6900 for telling me a way to improve my writing. I didn't know I used "was" too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Costly Mistake**

He had no control. How he didn't still irked at him but nonetheless he was in for a long ride. The scene in front of him became very familiar to him instantly. He saw a hallway, with lockers of various colors going down both sides along with doors. But he wasn't looking at just any locker. This locker held many memories while he attended Cornerian Flight and Defense Academy. Fox's mood was surprisingly better. How did he even feel better after seeing that tragic scene?

_Locker number 502. Me and that locker shared lots of good times together. Every morning I'd meet my friends there. Pure luck they had lockers near mine. As much as I like reminiscing about this I can't seem to feel slightly bothered. Why am I actually happy? And why am I standing in front of this locker?_

_**Very observant of you. You don't seem to have much trouble at all with remembering this. As for your recent mood change, I am helping you suppress those emotions. Remember I am here to help you not cause you prolonged grief. I won't suppress any emotions you feel during this scene or future ones but once we get to those ones I'll suppress the recent ones. You need to feel, even if it's bad, to understand. As to why this specific location, well you're going to have to wait and see.**_

_So what you're just making me face my past? _

_**In a sense yes. I know you're not going to like what you see but it's necessary for you to know about this. Once we're done here you'll have a revelation and will find a way to make up for your mistakes. Now that we got that out of the way let's watch this scene play out.**_

Fox went back to taking in the halls and lockers. He was accepted at this Academy because of his father's connections with General Pepper. He always wanted to follow in his footsteps too and being enrolled here allowed him to do just that. Everyone who enrolled came there because they didn't want to live the standard civilian life. Graduating from the Academy held many life opportunities: Armed Forces, mercenary, personal defense instructor, bodyguard, and in rare instances legally recognized bounty hunter. The first three years were reserved for general studies. The final two years though were spent in specialized studies, which was when firearms and flight training courses had to be taken alongside whatever specialization students chose.

A bell out of no where rang. Recalling his standard routines while enrolled he knew this to be the "Building is open now hurry in and get to class" bell. Moments later the entire hallway was jam packed with young and hopeful pupils. But standing in front of locker 502 was yet another familiar face. Fox figured it'd be common place to be looking at himself during this dream. Before he could delved any further into when this took place a familiar green toad approached the younger image of Fox.

"Heya Fox how'd your weekend go?" Slippy Toad asked his friend. It never occurred to Fox at all but Slippy has not changed a bit since their days at the Academy. He looked EXACTLY the same. Same hat, same clothes, and same height. He was holding onto a book titled "Basics of Ship Design" which meant he was still in general studies though his clothes told him Slippy wanted to be more than a hired gun. Fox had a small time frame to at least go with but he didn't know what occurred at the Academy except…..

_**Don't get too ahead of yourself. Thinking ahead isn't always a good idea. Just focus and we'll get to that in due time. Besides I like this part coming up.**_

Is it a good suggestion or a bad one? Fox couldn't tell but in the end it will be known to him what happened. It was inevitable. Unless this dream ended abruptly, which he doubted.

"Oh you know just sleeping in and eating. Weekend went by fast." said Fox always happy to talk with his friends.

"Went by fast huh? So I take it you and Fara had a good time?" This caused the vulpes to shoot his head towards Slippy with his mouth agape.

"Who told you about me and Fara?"

"Well Falco overheard you and her talking. So when you gonna introduce her to us? The more the merrier." Slippy replied showing signs he was happy to have yet another friend to hang with.

"I'll introduce you guys to her later. She's a little shy around groups but I think I can help her break out of that. Speaking of Falco where is he? He's not skipping is he? I already go on him about that last week." Fox sounded slightly angry since he knew Falco pulled this off before.

"It's not that Fox. He's actually really sick. I can verify"

"Sick? Well what's wrong with him? Is it bad?" Fox's tone suddenly shifted from angry to outright worry.

"Stomach virus. He should be back here by the end of the week, though if I know him he's gonna drag is out till the weekend." Slippy said trying to make Fox feel less worried. Slippy tried to speak again but before words could leave his mouth a paw slapped the book he was holding right out of his hands. Slippy watched as the book slid at least 15 meters on the cold hard floor before looking at the owner of the paws that did this to his book.

He was a Rottweiler and easily a few years older than either Fox or Slippy. He wore a black leather jacket with chains all over, gray and black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and standard issue military grade boots. He dressed to intimidate and after looking up at his face did Slippy become a bit nervous.

"Oh my bad I'm terribly sorry had a little twitch in my arm. Let me go get that for you." It was obvious the Rottweiler was fake apologizing and upon reaching the book he kicked it and sent it flying down the hall. After admiring his kick he turned around hoping to see the frightened face of Slippy but instead met with a very angry vulpes.

"Why did you do that to my friend?" demanded an angry and fearless Fox.

"Because he doesn't belong here. He can't handle cold or hot climates. What good is it to know how to defend yourself when the weather will kill you anyways. He's wasting his time. Worst part is that he can't even defend himself this very moment. He has to have his little friends do it for him." replied the Rottweiler trying to instill a reasonable excuse for his actions. Fox seen right through this. All he was doing was being a common bully. Had Falco been around he'd kick the dog's ass without even warning him. But Fox had more patience. Most of all he would not stand for his friends being in trouble.

"I don't give a damn what you think. There is no reason for you to do that he paid to attend just like everyone else and deserves to be treated just the same. Now go get his damn book so we can all move on and forget this little incident." By the time Fox stopped speaking a crowd started gathering around him and the dog. He didn't want to fight the dog. His father told him to never fight anyone while enrolled. Of all the days Falco had to be sick it had to be the time a bully confronted Slippy.

"My my I never thought you to be the one to use such language. Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to curse in public." The Rottweiler hit a dangerously soft spot on the tod. Fox had a few tears form in his eyes and stood there while the Rottweiler continued. "Oh that's right you don't have a mother. Could you just imagine being in her place? One moment you're doing standard routines. The next….nothing. What's this getting a little teary eyed? Do you miss your mommy?"

Did he miss his mother? Of course he did but now he was having his loss used against him. He just stood there with tears running down his muzzle hoping this would end soon. He still didn't want to lash out and beat this dog and if nothing were to happen soon this whole confrontation between the two would end as it was almost time for everyone to be in class. But the dog didn't stop. He decided to push his luck.

"Losing her isn't such a big thing you know. What do you think she did when your daddy took off for weeks at a time? She's screwed the whole damn neighborhood. Whore's like her deserve what they.."

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Insulting his mother crossed the line. Regardless of what his father told him he lashed out and threw a flurry of uncoordinated and anger driven punches. The dog was surprised mostly because he didn't finish his sentence but it was almost laughable that Fox had no real force behind his punches. That was, however, until one punch hit him in the kidneys. The dog dropped to his knee, clenching his side, and gasping for breathe. Fox stopped his assault not due to his opponent showing weakness but because a large paw grasped around his own. He was in trouble no doubt and had to face the consequences even if the dog deserved it.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." said the owner of the large paw. He was a black tabby cat and also an instructor for general studies and even a few specialization studies. He went by the name Major Aime. As he escorted the vulpes to have his case heard by the Academy's director he turned around and shouted to the still large mass of students, "GET TO CLASS NOW DAMMIT."

_I was weak back then but I couldn't just stand by and let him get away with insulting my mother. If I didn't do that he would have kept coming back to pick on Slippy and drive him away from me. I couldn't lose a friend. What did he gain by picking on Slips anyways? And why did he dress like some biker gang wannabe? It's a miracle I didn't get expelled._

_**You really should've been expelled. Your father's closeness to General Pepper at the time really saved you. But at what cost?**_

_What do you mean at what cost? All I know is that he came in and gave me a second chance. The General did him a favor for his services._

_**If you say so. But I think this scene coming up will explain just how wrong you are.**_

"What's your name pup?" demanded Major Aime.

"Fox McCloud." he said in a fearful voice.

The Major and Fox reached the office of the director which had a plaque on the door labeled "Lieutenant General John Stone, Director". Fox was ordered to take a seat and wait while he went inside the office. He wished he could hear what was being said in there but no sound came out. Moments later the tabby came out and once again told him to stay put.

He did just that and waited. At least 20 minutes passed by. Why wasn't he being let in to plead his case? That's standard procedure for breaking the rules. His answers finally came to him when James McCloud somehow snuck up on the deep thinking vulpes and caused him to jump at his approach.

"Dad I…" Fox couldn't finish his sentence or even say how sorry he was for disobeying him.

"Let me handle this." James stated confidently. And then he was left alone once again and unable to hear what went on inside the room.

While the "past" Fox couldn't hear anything the "present" Fox had a front row seat to the director and his father.

"Welcome Mr. McCloud. I wish we could have met on more pleasant terms." said the director.

"Please just call me James and let's cut the formalities. You're a very busy man and so am I. Let's get to the chase what did Fox do?" James held a sense of urgency as both were busy men.

"Right to the point. I'd much rather do that than formalities any day. Ok here's the issue. Your son got into a fight with one of our students in the bounty hunter program. It's actually really shameful on us that he lost to a fresh face here but regardless we have a no tolerance policy of fighting within the walls of this building." Replied the director.

"Well shit I told him not to do this but can you at least tell me why he fought this student?" James wondered why his own son would disobey him.

"While I was waiting for you to get here I looked at the footage our camera's picked up from 07:15 until 07:28. From 07:15 until 07:23 your son and his friend were in conversation. At 07:23 a student, the one your boy fought, began harassing the green one. I suspect your son stood up for him but even he must've known he alone was no match for this one. I then re-watched the conversation the two shared prior to your son throwing punches. It sounded like the older one insulted your wife saying rather unpleasant things. I guess that set him off." the director coolly stated.

James sighed. It all made sense. He wasn't mad at Fox for what he did but knew that no tolerance meant no reason to call in parents to expel. Stone had something in mind.

"My son lost his mother seven years ago. Times were tough for both of us. I'm no idiot John so tell me what needs to be done to keep my son enrolled here. There's no other reason to explain why I'm even here in the first place." said James knowing how important an education was to his son.

"Quite a smart one. Now I see why General Pepper keeps close tabs on you. I know you won't object to this so I'm just going to give you the mission details right now. I'm going to need you and your team to check out Venom. We've been getting reports they plan on seceding from the rest of the planets in Lylat. If these reports are true then that means we may have a possibility of Corneria being plunged into it's first war in generations." The director finished his statement hoping to try and lead James into what his plan for him and his team ended up as.

"And you want me and my team to scout out Venom and it's landscape for any changes like more densely populated cities, more factories, war games, and so forth without raising suspicious I take it." said James knowing he was near spot on with his point.

"Exactly. I'll transfer you the data on what the landscape looked like before these reports started around six months ago. Yes we've known about this for months but one report wasn't worth our focus until recently when more planets started informing us of raised suspicions. Confirm these reports and not only will your son stay enrolled but I'm sure there's a nice bonus we'll throw in. Are we clear?" said the director confident in the abilities of Star Fox.

"Understood. It'll take about a day or two to get ready for this so try to send me the data as soon as possible. The longer you take the longer I take to leave. Oh and I'm sure you don't mind but Fox is taking the rest of the day off." With a slight nod from the director and his business concluded James opened the door and left the office.

As soon as the door opened Fox stood up and listened to what his fate was. "We're leaving Fox. Luckily for you General Pepper owes me a favor so you won't be expelled. You can call your friends later but for now you get the rest of the day off. I'm not mad at you but try to not fall prey to those types of insults again." The younger vulpes just nodded and hugged his father thanking him.

_He lied to me. He said he called in a favor from his time serving General Pepper but he accepted a job instead just to keep me enrolled. He never had any business going to Venom. Did I…_

_**Yes. You're learning. You disobeyed his orders and fought another student. Because of this he had to accept a job he had absolutely no reason to be involved with. Star Fox is not a surveillance team and the director understood this. But why send in your own men who have direct ties with Corneria when you can send in a mercenary team that legally had no affiliation with anyone. **_

_I don't believe this I…..I had no idea this would happen. But I just couldn't ignore that asshole's insults. What was I supposed to do? _

_**Every action has it's consequences. In this instance you disobeyed a rule set up by the Academy that was of no tolerance. No tolerance cases are almost never over-turned regardless of the circumstances. But you had an ace in the hole. You had your father you knew could help bail you out. Did you know for certain you'd get off free? Not really but you did know he had close ties with some very important figures. Some important enough to forgive and forget. But you didn't know that not all things in this world are free. Mutual benefits are what keeps all things in check. Had you known this you may have re-thought your decision to fight and he'd be alive to this day.**_

_But he has to be alive otherwise I wouldn't have seen him that day I fought Andross on Venom._

_**Not even I want to believe it but he's dead. Had he been alive you think he'd at least make an attempt to come back to Corneria? You think he'd try to contact the Star Fox team itself? He's dead and that's all there is to say. Everything there is to know about this part of your life is complete so let's move on to the next one. **_

Fox couldn't believe it. There was no denying he caused his father to take the mission that cost him his life. So was he really hallucinating during his fight against Andross? But why did this part of his dream end now. Why wasn't he being shown how his father died if that were the case?

_**I know what you're thinking. There is no reason to see how he died as long as you accept that you took part in it. I know how sad you are…devastated actually that you not only had a hand in your mother's death but also had a big hand in your father's death. It's ironic really. To kill the ones responsible for giving you life. We're done here and there is nothing else to say. **_

Just like last time the scene in front of him shifted into complete darkness. He no longer wondered how long this dream will last. One last thought went through his mind before the darkness completely enveloped him.

_I don't know how long this dream will last but I can only wonder. Who else am I responsible for getting killed?_

* * *

**I know many of you are probably wondering why I didn't show James getting killed. Well to be honest I wanted to let you guys see that Fox is starting to give in a little, actually believing he caused his death to happen. Not as emotional as the last chapter but I think this is a better way to end it. Next chapter though is going to be a little dark to my liking but it's necessary. 2 events down, 3 more to go. I think 2 of those 3 are obvious if you read the prologue / background chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Lonely in the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lonely in the Night**

It must have been well past 21:00 for there was darkness and a bad vibe Fox started to feel. No one around at all. Just the silence of night and the emptiness of the streets. Not enough information to tell him when and where this took place. He didn't want to think about who else he's going to be shown he had a hand in killing but that voice in his head kept pestering him.

_**The night. Some look up in the skies and see nothing but wonder and dreams, hope and beauty, but avert that shift towards the ground and that mindset flips. Danger, fear, uncertainty, and most of all reality sets in. What do you see in the night Fox?**_

_I see the night as a pathway to destruction. When Solar sets scum come out of their hiding places. Prostitutes, drug dealers, weapons dealers, and street gangs come out and make home to the streets. Robbers tempt fate and break into houses. Senseless killings take place. The night casts fear on us all. Even me._

_**So you see the night for what it truly is. If only you adopted that mindset long ago. Hmm my oh my what do we have here? **_

The streets were no longer empty as a vixen started walking down the sidewalk. All alone one could wonder if she had a death wish. But this wasn't just any vixen. By the look of her ears alone one could distinguish her as a fennec and by her facial expression she was worried. But Fox knew exactly who this fennec happened to be. _Fara._

Fara Phoenix attended Cornerian Flight and Defense Academy and became close friends with Fox, Slippy, and Falco. She used to be shy until Fox introduced her to his friends and began breaking her out of that shell. After news of James McCloud's apparent death spread to her she began spending more and more time with Fox. He had no family left and needed someone to talk to.

The vixen took a key out of her pocket and inserted it into the door. She stood in front of the second house Fox has ever lived in, Peppy Hare's house. Due to Peppy being away taking care of Star Fox, Fox had to live by himself but Peppy decided to give Fara a spare key just so there was always someone who could check up on him. But Fara never visited Fox this late. It was common sense to stay indoors past sundown around these parts of Corneria. Why did Fara disobey this clear cut warning?

_**You know it's not always a good idea to keep secrets from your girlfriend Fox. Trust gets shattered and tempers flare. Hurtful words get spoken and both sides regret everything done. I wonder what good ol' Foxie is doing in his room right now.**_

The scene in front of him shifted from the vixen to a messy room. On the floor lay trash, clean and dirty clothes, scattered pieces of glass, and a filthy and consciously crying vulpes. Gripped in his left paw was a letter and in his right a near empty bottle of whiskey. The walls on all four sides of the room had many fist sized holes in them. The bed, surprisingly, was neatly tucked in and unaffected by the drunken and enraged vulpine at the time.

The sound of a door shutting and footsteps approaching didn't bother him one bit. He didn't care what happened anymore or how much he got yelled at. That letter took away everything in his life he held dear. Why should he care anymore? The world meant nothing to him now.

"Fox are you in there?" the concerned voice of Fara questioned to the door. Fox was expecting Peppy to be here not Fara. What the hell was she doing here so late and all by herself?

Had Fox not been beating himself down and realizing how much Fara actually cared for him he would have chosen his words more carefully. But instead he remembered why he was all alone, laying on the floor, and getting wasted beyond any reasonable person's limits.

"Go away." Fox coldly replied. Now Fara knew something troubled Fox as she swore she heard him choke a little. He didn't answer any calls she's been sending his way for the past two days. Now he wanted her to just simply leave? Fox may have been stubborn but Fara was more stubborn than even he.

"Fox what's wrong? Is it ok if I come in?" Fara's voice held deep concern, like a mother wanting nothing more than to comfort her pup no matter how insignificant the issue came to be.

"I said beat it. I don't need you or anyone else. Go find someone that's not as worthless as me." Fox repeated in the same cold tone. Sure he wanted to be left alone but Fara knew being alone and shutting the outside world from you could lead to some disastrous actions.

Fara looked at the door and tried to open it. It was locked. But that didn't deter her one bit. She was about to show him tough love. He'd get yelled at first, letting him know that you can't abandon those that care about him, then she'd listen to what's troubling him. With her plan set in motion Fara gritted her teeth and kicked the door as hard as she could. The first kick did some damage but the next kick she threw did the job as the door flew open and hit the wall.

"Now you listen to…." Fara's voice went from angry to silent all at once. She expected Fox to be in his bed covered up but instead the bed was empty and tidy. She slowly took in her surroundings. She saw the holes in the wall, the glass on the floor, and out of the corner of her eye a pair of legs at the end of the bed. Cautiously she made her way across the room towards the vulpes.

She saw enough to make her want to cry herself. His eyes were closed, hoping to not see her judging him, and had fresh tears appearing. Both his knuckles had dried blood stains, which she connected had to be the reason the walls were like swiss cheese. She saw the bottle of alcohol in his grip but that wasn't what peaked her interest. He held clutched in his left paw what appears to be a letter. This had to be the cause of his pain and Fara had to see this even if she had to force it from him herself.

"Fox may I…" Her task was accomplished before she knew it. Hardly able to finish her sentence the vulpine arm shot up and his head turned away. He wanted her to take the letter as describing what exactly happened seemed impossible at the moment.

She was shocked and scared. Shocked he would so easily give her the letter and scared for what the answer to her questions held on that piece of paper. Slowly she grabbed the letter and tugged on it a couple times, signaling to the still eye shut Fox to let go. He obliged. With the letter in her possession she took a seat on Fox's bed and started to read it carefully, hoping that the content of the letter wasn't about another death he had to endure.

* * *

**Dear Fox J. McCloud**

**Thank you for participating in the General Studies program at Cornerian Flight and Defense Academy. We have kept a close eye on all our students hoping to make the program more efficient for future enrollment.**

**The General Studies program, as you are fully aware of, is a 3 year period meant to provide students with the basics of survival, proper exercise routines, nutrition, limits of psychological distress, math and physics, planetary and space travel, basics of combat, and above all discipline. **

**After a student's first year is complete we ask that you choose where you want to go in our specialized programs. According to our records you have chosen the Mercenary Program.**

**The Mercenary Program is one of our most strict programs we offer and as such we only take the best candidates. After evaluation of your performance over the course of General Studies we have come to a conclusion regarding your stay at our Academy.**

**We expect a basic understanding in all of the fields but we expect exceptional performance in the following fields: combat, exercise, nutrition, discipline, and psychological distress. **

**Unfortunately upon further inspection of your performances we found that you are not up to par in psychological distress and as such we are barring you from the Mercenary Program. This decision is not able to be appealed.**

**This does not mean you are barred from switching into another program. Our records indicate that there are several programs that you can still partake in. Please respond to this letter within forty-five (45) days with your desired program replacement. If we do not receive a letter within that time frame we will assume that you wish to quit the Academy. A list of potential programs you can switch into is attached to this letter. **

**We hope to see you still enrolled after the summer and wish you a happy break.**

**John S. Stone**

John S. Stone, Director

* * *

Suddenly everything made sense. The holes, the tears, the whiskey, the "leave me the hell alone" attitude. Fox wanted to be just like his father but he was just told he couldn't.

James McCloud became a recognized figure among Corneria due to his acceptance of many jobs from the military. Over the years both he and the military established a close relationship, a relationship that dubbed him the nickname "The Gun of Corneria." Even though he refused to join the military it became apparent that he held the best interests of the planet in his mind too. The military saw it as a degradation but the general populace saw it in a better light, the majority being parents of those already in the military. James inspired people, that's what Fox wanted to be to others, an inspiration.

She had to get him to talk. He's been bottling up his emotions for the past couple days and that had bad health effects. Before she spoke up she realized that she wouldn't share the same classes with him anymore. In fact she would hardly ever see him while at the Academy should he choose to change into another program.

"Fox why didn't you tell me about this? You know I'm there for you and would have helped you pass that class. We've been together for almost three years now don't you trust me?" Her voice told Fox she was hurt. His fear of opening up to her held him back from approaching the only person he knew could help him since Peppy was never home.

"I-I thought you'd throw me away like a broken record. You deserve someone that's strong and capable. You don't need someone like me who'd just bring you down." said Fox as more tears found their way to the surface. Fara understood his reasoning. He had no family left. No one that without a doubt would never abandon him. She knew he liked her and she liked him but what if he did open up and she did throw him away? The fear of being alone clouded his judgment and cost him the one thing in life he striven to become.

She would never abandon him though. He gave her a place to belong, friends, and even shook her free of being shy. Not only that but she had someone who loved her more than his potential career. He never showed it much but just by him admitting he wasn't going to gamble their relationship just to pass a class meant a lot to the vixen.

"Fox I would never EVER abandon you after all you've done for me." said Fara as she got off his bed, threw the paper on the ground, and began walking towards the eye shut vulpes. "Open your eyes Fox."

It was a simple task. Everyone is required to open and close their eyes several times per minute. But yet Fox would not obey. Fara, upon seeing him refuse to obey her, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt which caused his head to elevate a bit, and slapped him hard across the muzzle.

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME FOX." Fara commanded as her voice started to choke. He needed to see her, to see she wasn't going to leave him. Yet he would not listen. She had a trump card though.

"Fox if you love me as much as I love you then please open your eyes." Fara cried hoping her trump card paid off.

But Fox wasn't going to comply. He was old enough to get drunk legally as he was 16 years of age. But he did something that would never become legal. One look at his eyes was all Fara would need before she broke up with him. He kept things secret from her that they just discussed today but there was one thing he was willing to take to his grave. He just needed to convince her before she took it the wrong way.

"Fara I…. I love you too. But I don't want to look into your eyes after what I've done. I've hurt you, I've hurt myself…. I made you cry. I'm sorry but I was scared if you saw me as weak you'd leave me and leave me all alone. You mean the world to me. But I promise Fara that I won't ever hold anything from you ever again. Please could you leave while the alcohol gets out of my system? I want to look at you without the world distorting and twisting around me and I never want to look like this in front of you ever again." said Fox in a deeply sincere voice as he got both himself and Fara to cry.

Both of them spilled their emotions tonight and after what Fox said Fara knew they both cared deeply for one another. Fara, hoping to keep in Fox's mind how much she cared for him, gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Do you feel any better?" she said smiling.

Once she finished her kiss and pulled back, Fox embraced her. She was taken aback from this but decided he needed this as much as she did.

"I feel so much better Fara. Thank you." Fox replied, hoping he could stop shedding tears.

Fara began helping him up and he let go of the whiskey bottle. He needed to get a good night's sleep, one she didn't think he had for a couple days now. He still refused to open his eyes which made it a task just to get him to the side of the bed without touching glass or him bumping into her.

He was in bed now and didn't want help getting tucked in. He didn't want to seem as helpless as he thought he was appearing even with his eyes closed. Just as he got comfortable he was in another embrace by Fara.

"Good night Fox. Get as much rest as you can. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk. I promise that no matter what you say I won't leave you. Understood?" said the soft voice of Fara.

Fox didn't want her to leave. His depressed mood started to lift the instant she kicked that door down. But the fear in the back of his mind kept popping up. What if she found it? It was inexcusable to be doing that stuff. But he wanted her to stay, even if she were to get in trouble with her parents. Could he risk it? She did say she wouldn't leave no matter what he said.

"Good night Fara." said Fox returning the embrace and loving her feel. Before long she began walking away. Fox kept his ears attentive until her footsteps became quieter and he heard a door shut. His night full of emotional out pour ended as, without another thought, he drifted to sleep.

_This night was the last time I, well, heard from Fara. Her parents found out about me being a failure and how I became wasted. Apparently I was a bad influence over her and they decided to move to MacBeth. She was my first love and someone I could say I would have spent the rest of my life with. _

_**Poor naïve Fox. Who told you that sad excuse?**_

_Peppy did. Afterwards he seen how upset it made me and trained me himself to become part of Star Fox. It helped alleviate the pain._

_**He lied. He may have told you that Fara left Corneria but the fact of the matter is that Fara never made it home that night. Didn't you realize how late at night it became? Didn't you THINK for even a moment that going outside at night was even an option? There is NO excuse for what you did that night by letting her leave the house. You have made a mistake and refuse to acknowledge it even now. The truth hurts Fox, but you need to see this. **_

_What do you mean she never made it home? What happened? How do you know this?_

_**Why don't we just watch this play out and maybe you'll understand. You should be ashamed at what you did Fox.**_

Fox, once again, became forced to watch even more of what went on that night. Did Peppy really lie to him? If he got out of this alive he'd make sure to pay him a visit.

* * *

Once again the night was surrounding him. Fara just walked outside Peppy's home and locked the door. She didn't show it but she wished Fox asked her to stay. Just being away from someone you care about that's in pain was hurtful to the vixen. The way she saw it he was ashamed at his appearance (and probably smell) and didn't want Fara to ever experience that. Reluctantly she set out in the dead of the night towards her parents house. If she got home fast enough she could be back in bed before anyone knew she left.

She only made it three blocks before a strange feeling hit her. She was being followed. Her ears made sure of that. From what she could gather they kept at a distance. This persisted for five more blocks. A thought then occurred to her. She was fast. Probably fast enough to outrun these creeps tailing her. Oh how she wished she never left Peppy's home.

Before she could lurch forward and sprint like her life depended on it she seen someone step out from around the corner and begin approaching her slowly. She began taking steps backwards and took in her surroundings as quick as possible. In front stood a vulpes with scars across his muzzle. He had a calm yet deadly look on his face. Behind her were the other two, a lupine and an avian. It seemed that the vulpes had the only weapon of the group but that didn't make the situation any less dire.

There's only one escape route that made sense to the vixen but it had a high probability of being a dead-end. Her mind made up she quickly sprinted towards the alley. The alley became the sole focus of the vixen. Nothing else mattered. That was until two furry arms wrapped around her body before she reached the alley-way.

She wasn't a fighter. Sure she conditioned her body but it mostly resulted in her being able to run long distances and maintain a higher velocity. Strength training wasn't necessary to do if you had a gun and could outrun would be pursuers. If only she spent more time learning about combat. Speed and technique helped a ton but if you couldn't dish out a strong punch or take one then what use was it?

The lupine held Fara is an extremely tight grip. He had no regards for her being in pain and it became obvious to Fara this was not a grip she could get out and it hurt. As she tried to struggle the vulpine stepped in front of her and held a large knife in front of her eyes.

"Keep struggling and I'll cut you to pieces you bitch." said the vulpes, making sure Fara saw the knife he held by waving it back and forth.

"What do you…" Fara began to say but was interrupted by the vulpes.

"Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut unless I tell you otherwise. Struggle or disobey anything we say and you're as good as dead. I get first dibs. After that you two can fight over her." he said in a dark voice. A voice that made Fara shutter. She had a great figure and, like everything, that came with a downside. The downside in this case being taken into a dark alley and being subjected to the most degrading act of violence anyone can become part of.

The three took Fara deeper into the alley. On the way they began ripping her clothes off little by little but keeping that knife visible to her. Her mind became focused on Fox. She would need him as much as he needed her after this. He only had to deal with transferring to another program. She had to deal with an experience that only someone she could trust undeniably with to tell. Her parents were well known. If word got out what happened to their daughter they'd lose lots of business. Fox was all she could turn to after this ordeal.

_**After they got down with her you know what they did? They slit her throat. False promises she's make it out alive if she complied. She had plans too. Plans of switching into whatever program you chose. She was a keeper too.**_

_I-I don't…_

_**You shut the hell up Fox. You never deserved her. She told you she'd NEVER leave you no matter what you told her. She WANTED to stay the night with you. But your fear of her finding out you been doing meth caused this. It was almost 22:00. DIDN'T YOUR DAMN BRAIN SEND AN ALERT THAT GOING HOME THIS LATE WAS A BAD IDEA? If she wanted to leave you she wouldn't have bothered walking through the night to see you. NOTHING you could have told her would result in her leaving you. You screwed up severely and it cost you a life with the love of your life by your side. Everyone you love gets hurt. Why the hell do you even bother anymore? Let's go I have one more thing you need to see. **_

The terrified face of Fara and the night swirled into darkness yet again. He was shocked, scared, and sick to his stomach. Peppy lied to him and Fara died. Was Peppy just playing with his emotions just to get him part of the team?

_**I'm sorry if I snapped at you a bit but you had it all man. That mistake hurt me as much as it hurt you to see. Let's just get this over with. We're both tired of the truth but there's one final thing you must see. After this we'll be done and you can wake up. I promise.**_

* * *

**I toned this chapter down a little bit but here you have it. Didn't want to go TOO in depth since I wanted to keep the rating T. Took a while to get this one up but only one more "dream" chapter left before more characters get introduced.**


	7. Chapter 6: The End of a Nightmare

**This chapter was really one of the first I worked on and couldn't wait to get to. Also thanks a ton for the reviews and surprisingly favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The End of a Nightmare**

_**Fox, life is full of lies and deceit. But keep in mind that I have not lied to you and I've been with you for nearly twenty-seven years.**_

_Yeah I guess but why? Why did they lie to me?_

The atmosphere surround Fox was dark and silent. He saw the pattern with this dream. Darkness would occur before a scene would appear in front of him. It usually lasted for a few seconds though. This time the darkness stayed with him for minutes. No sound, no sight. Just lack of nothing. Even his conscious decided to stop talking for the time being.

_What is going on here? Why are you ignoring me? Why can't I see anything?_

_**You can't see. You can't hear. You can't talk. Darkness is a necessity and a fear. When you're tired you welcome the darkness. Sleep is vital to a normal and healthy life. Many of us take time to sleep. Some take a minute. Some take fifteen minutes. But what about instantly? Do you understand what I'm trying to say Fox?**_

_No. Should I?_

_**Death Fox. Death is an eternal slumber. Most welcome it when the time is right. But what about those that have no idea it's approaching? What about those who just experienced their first moments of life? What about those who have so much to live for that death was never a thought? What about those that put their trust in you and aspire to be like you? **_

Buildings were demolished. Spots where once the most prominent hotels, restaurants, and institutions stood proudly were no more. Bridges and roads no longer had a job of helping people get from point A to point B. This was the site of an invasion against a foe more powerful than anything Andross could muster. What Fox saw appear out of no where confused him. Why Corneria?

_**Why Corneria? Fox after you took care of Oikonny on Fortuna and encountered an Aparoid what did General Pepper do?**_

_Well he paid us for taking out Oikonny and immediately enlisted our help to take out the Aparoids. They were a threat and Pepper knew we'd help out._

_**Correct. He didn't inherit the title "General" due to dumb luck. He's a tactical genius. The defender of his planet. So why are we looking at such devastation? Did he fail his job? Or did someone ELSE fail their job?**_

_The Apariods weren't your common enemy. They were relentless, numerous, smart, and destructive. _

_**They're smart that's for sure. Smart enough to play with someone's heart to set up a mortal blow to their enemy. Tell me Fox why did you go to Sauria instead of Corneria after getting the key to victory against the Aparoids?**_

_We couldn't leave them to die. They had no way to defend themselves against this threat. _

_**Sauria isn't even part of the Lylat System. Hell it's incredibly far away from Corneria that if a certain team was distracted could set up a tide changing offensive. I'll ask again why did you go?**_

_And I already explained they needed our help. I didn't know the Aparoids were smart enough to use this to keep us away from Corneria._

_**That is bullshit Fox. You can't lie to me. You had at the time the key to taking the war to the enemies home world. All you had to do was get to Corneria with that sample. But you didn't. Krystal told you that Sauria was in danger. She was hurt and worried for the denizens of Sauria. You saw the look in her face and that got you to put your personal feelings into your decisions. You made a choice which inadvertently caused THIS to happen. You may not have been able to stop this attack from happening, but had you left for Corneria immediately hundreds of millions of lives could have been spared. Don't you see Fox? These people, the people you forsaken to the clutches of the Aparoids STILL look up to you as a hero who saved them. If only they knew what you did to them.**_

What his conscious told him struck him to the core. It was all true. It was a tactical diversion to get Star Fox out of the picture long enough to set up an offensive at the heart of Corneria's morale. Why did he let his personal feelings get the best of him? Did the planet mean that much to him? He did spend a ton of time traveling its surface and bringing it back from the brink of total annihilation. Or was it to get on better terms with Krystal?

_NO! I would NEVER risk the lives of countless innocents just to achieve a personal goal. _

_**Think it over Fox. While you're thinking it over why don't we investigate why, when on a planet full of death, you are so happy.**_

_Uh what are you…_

The scene changed dramatically. What was once the scene of sadness and destruction became a scene of something out of a college frat party. There around the table stood the four members of Star Fox. On the long sides stood Slippy as a referee and Krystal as an observer. At one end stood Falco and at the other stood Fox. They were about to play a game, a game that anyone with a shred of dignity should have refused.

The game was called "Zoness Ping-Pong." Simple to play at the early stages but harder to play as time progressed. The rules were simple: Each player alternates, bouncing ping-pong balls into your opponent's shot glass. Each ball that lands in a glass results in the person who made the shot taking a shot from 1 of their 20 shot glasses. First to land a ball in all 20 of their opponents shot glasses wins. A ball could only bounce two times as a third would result in it being "dead ball." The way the game went about changed based on the table used. The table being used by Falco and Fox measured 1.25 meters in width and 2.2 meters in length. All 20 shot glasses (full of preferred alcohol mind you) must be spread out and in a set location within 3 glass lengths from the edge of the table before the first bounce is taken. But it wouldn't be any fun if the game was limited to ONLY the shots involved. Each missed shot (or dead ball) resulted in a quick swig of a secondary, preferable lighter, alcohol.

_**Why in the hell are you even playing this game Fox? **_

_We needed a break. General Peppy has been working us non-stop since we landed. And come on Falco wouldn't take no for an answer. Everyone there had a great time laughing at our wise cracks. At least until the end._

_**Quick to point it out aren't we? I'll let you know Krystal doesn't die here. Nothing you did to her this night killed her. But something did die that night. Pay attention.**_

"All right Fox you go first but I warn you Katt and I played this game quite a bit." said Falco, sporting a grin at his apparent edge over the vulpine.

Fox ignored him and instead focused on his target. He took a ball and bounced it only one time and it landed in the targeted glass. Falco's apparent advantage left him.

"Drink. I forgot to mention this but you aren't the only one to spend long nights alone with Katt." said Fox making a joke about Katt to infuriate the avian.

Slippy and Krystal laughed noticeably at this remark by Fox, but Falco didn't get mad. In fact he now had a fire lit inside him. This wasn't going to be an easy game to win but that just made it more of a thrill. He loved competition and took a shot from the glass the ball landed in.

"Well now looks like Fox ain't such a goodie two shoes now is he? Let's up the ante. Two swigs per missed shot agree?" Falco asked with a grin.

"Agree as long as loser cleans up." Fox replied, raising the stakes even more.

"Agree now it's my turn." Falco said as he too landed his first bounce in one of Fox's shot glasses. "Drink up you bitch."

Fox did as instructed but when he drank it he noticed something odd. It wasn't an ordinary drink. It was strong. Very strong.

"Falco what the hell is this?" said Fox as he pointed to the shot glass.

"Well it wouldn't be nearly as fun if we used an ordinary drink. So I got out my own special drink to play with. It's got about 33% more concentration than whiskey. Made it myself. Why do you not like the taste or you gonna puss out?"

"No it's fine. Just warn me next time." said Fox not really angry at Falco for switching things up. In fact he loved this drink. It had a pineapple taste that made the vulpes want to land his next 19 shots in a row just to keep this drink on his taste buds.

Try as they might no one had a perfect game tonight. After 25 turns the score became 12 all. The effects of the shots and swigs were starting to get to them. It was Falco's turn but for some reason he stalled a little.

"Ey Failco while I'm young ere." Fox muttered. He didn't have a hold on his liquor like the avian and it was showing.

"I'll take as much…..time as I….like ok." Falco replied slowly, trying to get a rise out of him. Falco didn't show it but he was starting to feel a bit disoriented as well.

"Come on mayne I'd like to get some sleep before da night is ovah." Fox said giving Falco an irritated look.

"You know you're lucky this table is between the two of us or else I'd walk over there and kick your ass." said Falco not even worrying about the game anymore as his mind was now focused on getting the vulpine to sound more and more out of character and it was working.

"You couldn't kick ma ass if you…..if you….Slippy could kick ma ass but nut you." said Fox using Slippy as an insult.

Before Slippy could interject Krystal put her paw on his shoulder and shook her head, signaling that she would handle this. She started to walk towards the drunk vulpine as she knew he had to stop. His fatigue visible upon looking at his eyes. He took these competitions with Falco too hard and needed someone to stop him.

"Fox I think it's time we all get some rest now. We've had a rough day and a good time tonight but if you keep this up there may not be a tomorrow for us to enjoy." stated Krystal putting emphasis on "us" which normally would have gotten him to blush or stutter.

But Fox wasn't thinking. He had a score to settle and shots to down.

"I'll sleep when birdie ovah there loses." Fox responded not even picking up the subtle message the vixen stated. A moment later he felt a soft paw touch his shoulder.

"Fox I insist that.." But Krystal never finished as the back-side of Fox's left paw struck her across the muzzle. In all her years of training she has never been surprised by any opponent. Being the only telepath in Lylat allowed her to be recognized as the best hand-to-hand combatant among her team. She knew them well. As good as Fox and Falco were they could never land a single blow to Krystal. Her telepathy ensured she could accurately predict her opponents movements and allow herself to come up with a counter-offensive. But tonight was different. Tonight will forever be known to the vixen as a night to remember. A learning experience if you will.

"THIS AIN'T OVAH TILL…." Fox couldn't finish. Even in his drunken state that inhibited his ability to think rationally he felt incredibly scared at what he perceived. He looked at the vixen on the floor clenching the side of her muzzle and looking up at him with a look of fear. Due to his inability to think straight Krystal had no knowledge or even a hint that he could lash out, especially with this being her first time around someone wasted.

No one talked. No one moved. Fox's mind calmed down and became readable to the vixen. She felt it all. Fear, guilt, anger, and loss. His eyes began to produce tears that only the vixen noticed before he stormed out of the house. He didn't have any place in particular to run to. He just had to run.

_**It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. A city destroyed and a vixen struck by the one person she would never expect. Did you see the look in her eyes Fox? What did they tell you? Did they tell you how scared and shocked she felt? Or did they tell you she'd never trust you anymore? That's right Fox that night you killed her trust in you. Never again will she want to be close to you. Drunk or no drunk your actions that night threw away months of slow relationship building with Krystal. Forever you will be alone. No parents, no significant other. But there is something out there that will accept you for who you are. Think it over but there is one final thing you must experience before I leave.**_

Fox felt terrible. He was responsible for Fara dying and now he ran away from Krystal. Is love not meant to come to the vulpine? Could he expect love after all the pain he's caused?

He began to feel horrible. Much more horrible than he's ever felt. Images of his mother blowing up in front of his eyes. Images of his father smiling at him before being sent to his death for a mistake that could have been avoided. Images of Fara crying, silently calling out to Fox to help her while she's being subjected to a degrading way to die until finally her throat is slit. Images of Corneria being unsuspected bombarded by the Aparoids while Fox and Krystal are hand-in-hand on a planet of strategic insignificance. And finally images of Krystal's eyes. Fear and shattered trust. It all hit him at once. They weren't suppressed anymore.

_**It's time I take my leave. Remember what we learned here. There are consequences to every action we take. Do not ignore them. If we can accept the good that comes from most of our actions then we must in turn accept the bad that comes from others. You'll know what to do to make up for this Fox. Sweet dreams.**_

* * *

**There ya go. Basically half of the story is finished or at least the first part. You got to see what Fox went through but now we get to focus on the others instead of just Fox. I know some of you like the voice inside Fox's head and came up with some theories of your own but next chapter and the following will explain it. Thanks for sticking with me this long and before you ask no I have no experience with beer pong. **


	8. Chapter 7: Extraction

**Had lots of free time so got this one out of the way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Extraction**

He was agitated. Patience was not something he took up as a vital skill to have. Yet here he was waiting out instead of going in guns a blazin' to help out his friend and Captain.

Two hundred and fifty meters from the spot they saw Mitch enter the bunker hid the two members of Star Fox most fit for this mission of extraction. Falco Lombardi and Krystal kept their distance and began a long wait.

"Come on Krystal why are we bothering to wait? I got better things to do ya know." Falco whispered, pissed that he didn't get to use his own tactic of rescuing the vulpine.

"Falco one of these days your arrogance will be your undoing. We don't make a move until the one called Mitch brings him out. Won't be too long now so shut that beak of yours before I tell Slippy how your first date with Katt went." replied Krystal sharply.

This got to Falco fast. If Slippy knew that secret he'd ride the avian for the rest of his life, always bringing it up at the worst times. Even with that threat from Krystal he still needed to know more about what they were dealing with.

"All right fine. Have it your way. How many are we dealing with and how much resistance will they be able to put up?" Falco questioned. They have only been in position outside the bunker for about an hour. It was 16:00, close to Solar setting but not for another 3 hours and 56 minutes, at least according to the predictions R.O.B gave them that morning.

"From what I gathered peering into Mitch's mind, there's little to deal with. Just him and this simian with no name. Apparently they have no schemes of killing him inside so once Mitch comes back out later tonight with Fox we'll execute my plan. Once I have Fox you can go in there with Mitch and get that other one. He has an older model blaster though." said Krystal detailing the plan but still Falco had questions.

"So what's preventing us from getting closer? And if there's only two of them we surely can out muscle them easily." said Falco trying to point out flaws in the plan.

"I would Falco but I don't want to risk tripping a wire or anything of the sorts. That other one would have more information about traps and such but it's just not worth it with our current info. That's why we must keep our distance. If they do realize we're here they could ditch their current plan and just kill Fox before we act. From Mitch's thoughts they never kill their prisoners. Rather they sneak them out and set them at various locations around the countryside. I really don't understand this at all." replied Krystal still confused about what went on inside that bunker and why they don't kill their prisoners.

"So are you sure we aren't detected this far out Krystal?" asked Falco.

"Yes I'm absolutely positive they don't suspect a thing. Do you doubt my skills Falco?" replied Krystal with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No. I'll be back in a bit. Need to get some grub if we're gonna do this stakeout." said Falco causing Krystal to stir.

"Are you serious? Your best friend is in there and in desperate need of help and all you can think about is food?" Krystal was shocked and angry. Did he really not care that much for his friend's well being?

"Krystal you don't understand the rules of a stakeout. If we're to be here doing nothing for hours then we need to keep our stomach's in check. I think I'll have me a double stacked Katina-style burger." said Falco dreamily tasting the food he sought to have.

"You're unbelievable. And to think he calls you his friend." Krystal snarled at first. But then she looked at him and noticed he was worried. Eyes cannot betray what he felt.

"Krystal. Believe me when I say this but you aren't the only one who's been stressing out over this. You've hardly ate since he left and that could put a dent in the plan. I know you've got stealth that would make even Fox scared to play hide-n-seek with but I've heard your stomach growl…err more like roar." said Falco as a noise emitted from Krystal's stomach but he continued. "What would he do to Fox if he heard that? As much as Fox is a friend to me so are you and I don't like seeing my friends suffer. So you keep an eye on that bunker and I'll get us some much needed food. Any preferences?"

His words got to her. What would happen to Fox if her stomach did growl while sneaking up on Mitch? It was a long time till sundown still and it wouldn't take Falco long to get food. No one in their right mind would risk transporting a body in broad daylight.

"Ok Falco and sorry for getting pissy with you. I shouldn't have questioned your friendship with him. I'm just worried." said Krystal sadly.

"Yeah we're all worried and come on a dumb ass like me deserved to get snapped at every once in a…ok ALL the time." replied Falco getting a slight laugh to emit from Krystal.

"Thanks Falco. I'll keep watch. Make sure your communicator stays off though. We don't want to arouse anyone's suspicion." stated Krystal and after she finished noticed Falco begin his departure for a food run.

She didn't tell him what to get to eat but he knew she needed something. He'd find something suited for her, at least until she spoke up again.

"If you really insist on getting me something then get me a quadruple stacked Cornerian-style burger." Responded Krystal happily, knowing he had a nice side to him but just didn't want to show it unless the circumstances demanded it.

"Sure thing fat a…I mean blue. I'll be back within the hour. Adios." With that Falco left Krystal there to keep an eye on the bunker.

The bunker, at least from what she could tell, very much resembled a hill. The entrance to it faced away from the beach. It was, quite simply, hidden in plain sight. She didn't know how long it's been there but someone spent a lot of thought into this bunker since Krystal gathered from Mitch that he's done this multiple times. Too bad this time they picked on Star Fox.

Mitch didn't seem like a bad guy to Krystal. She, along with Falco, began trailing him into the city when Fox's secondary tracker started going off. She kept a distance between them, close enough to read his thoughts and far enough to remain undetected. It didn't take a lot of effort to remain hidden since the streets around Corneria still lacked the "life of the city." Sure quite a few people were out and about but it didn't stand up to what it used to be like. That and the fact no one at all had a happy vibe about them when reconstruction still needed to be done. Reporters and fans of Star Fox, in the best interest of everyone, decided to not interrupt or even bother them for the time being. Only simple nods of thankfulness came from the people if they were to see them.

It only took a few minutes for Krystal to gather enough information to see what was going on. After that she hid and kept a large distance between them. Eventually he led them to this place that she had to wait out patiently until Solar set.

With Falco gone and seeing that it's 16:17 the vixen sighed and began a long thought process since nothing else could occupy her time.

_I forgive Fox for what he did to me. I hope he realizes this._

* * *

"Ya weren't followed were ya?" asked X.

"No. I got what you asked so can I go relax now?" replied Mitch. X seen the pizza and pretzels and went to town on them. Nothing beats a long day of torture like pizza, even though he hardly did any work.

"Good work. Need I remind you when to leave tonight?" asked X.

"I'll leave around 20:30ish." stated Mitch. With that said they each went about their business as usual, at least they did once they devoured most of the pizza. The clock on the wall near the unconsciously bound vulpine read 3:08. Five hours of nothing to do until their "friend" gets sent out.

Time went by slowly but each had something to keep themselves occupied. X wrote in a book and Mitch just tuned the radio to his favorite music station, called "Groovy 80's." Neither spoke a word to one another, at least until X noticed how late it became. Almost time to let their "friend" go.

"Alright Mitch time to get this over with. Tell me where you're gonna set the body." X commanded, trying to get this body disposal over with and without saying things twice if necessary.

"Somewhere along the cliffs seven kilometers south-southwest of here." said an annoyed Mitch.

"Good. This one doesn't seem to be too heavy. Should only need about three or four breaks this time." said X getting a good laugh at Mitch's lack of physique.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll get to it just make sure you save me a few slices for later." said Mitch with an irritated voice. He had the unfortunate task of carrying the vulpine without any assistance. Upon looking at the vulpine he did see his task would be much easier than the others he performed.

"At least he ain't a fat ass like that swine I carried last year." Mitch to himself shuttering at the images that flashed through his mind. At least this vulpine would require much less effort.

* * *

"It's almost time Falco does everything check out?" asked Krystal as she noticed it turned 20:00 and Solar no longer shone in the skies.

"This ain't my first time doing this blue. I'll be ready once you do your thing." replied Falco checking his blaster.

"Good. We need Mitch alive. As for the simian, well, try to bring him in alive." said Krystal.

The plan was simple enough. Mitch and Fox come out, Krystal holds up Mitch forcing him to give up Fox, Falco takes Mitch to the bunker, and finally Falco subdues the simian. Not a bad plan but both still had time to burn before it went down.

"Wonder what he'll look like…." stated Krystal, worry resonating from her voice.

"He's tough Krystal trust me. Nothing they can do to him would hurt him much. I mean did you see Mitch? He's scrawny as hell. Probably couldn't pick himself up if he fell." said Falco as he got both himself and Krystal to chuckle over their verbal abuse of Mitch's features.

They both couldn't stand it. Minutes passed slowly until finally Krystal noticed movement from afar. It was Mitch for sure and was, laughably, carrying Fox over his shoulder.

"_Ok Falco looks like he's heading our way. Do not move a single bit until I let you know." s_aid Krystal, talking directly to Falco with her telepathy.

Mitch actually went past where they were sprawled out. He paid a lot more attention on the vulpine and one meter ahead of him than his surroundings. Krystal took this opportunity to get close as not only would she be cloaked by the night but by his dull senses as well. Her plan went perfect so far as she put the blaster up to Mitch's head from behind and spoke.

"Put him down or the next thing that comes through your mouth will be your brains." Krystal demanded in an intimidating voice. She felt his fear and unwillingness to disobey.

He did as instructed. The vulpes lay on the ground and he stood still. Mitch didn't get shot yet but that didn't calm him down at all.

"_Come over here now Falco time to wrap things up."_ said Krystal telepathically to Falco.

"Here's the deal Mitch. You do as I say and you live. Nod your head if you understand me." said Krystal. He nodded his head. "Good. Now we have blasters and you don't. We will kill you if you so much as THINK of running from us."

Krystal then looked at Falco and nodded, telling him to get to that bunker with Mitch.

"Ok Mitch come with me and don't try anything funny. It's been a long day and I'm not in a pleasant mood." Falco and Mitch began their trek towards the bunker.

Krystal, while Falco did his part, went to the vulpine's side. He looked surprisingly in good shape. Small bruises were visible on both sides of his muzzle. The fur below his eyes, however, were wet. Either he cried or been subjected to some type of water based torture. Regardless, with her task complete, she sat there besides Fox and waited for Falco to regroup.

* * *

"Ok bud get this bunker open for me." Falco commanded.

"I can't. It's only able to be open from the inside." replied Mitch.

"Are you kidding me? Someone must not get much sunshine in their life." stated Falco but nevertheless had to get inside somehow. "Ask him to let you in. Say that you forgot something or whatnot."

Mitch did as instructed and pounded on the bunker door that didn't even look like a door at all. In fact it looked like a hill. Perfectly camouflaged.

"Are ya shittin me Mitch? Ain't no way yer that fast."

"I wish. Uh I forgot my jacket. It's a little chilly out here."

"Dang it Mitch. Come on in and hurry it up. The sooner ya get done the sooner I get to sleep." said X sounding very agitated.

A sound emitted from the place Mitch struck with his fist. Now that the door no longer remained locked Falco switched his blaster to the stun setting and took a shot at Mitch with his back still turned from him. He went down without a word, never suspecting a thing. Before Falco grabbed the side of the door he set his blaster back to the kill setting. Even though Krystal told him to try to bring him in alive, Falco wished the simian would put up a tiny hint of struggle just so he could personally kill him.

He stepped inside and noticed someone sitting in a chair facing away from him. He fumbled with the radio on the table and completely ignored the door opening. He was over-confident, never suspecting anyone could find him out.

"Well what are ya waitin for Mitch. Hurry up I'm tired ya know." said X still not bothering to face the door.

"You've messed with the wrong people this time you damn dirty ape." Falco said angrily.

The simian didn't move. It was over. Years of evading capture and it ended today. To think he was months away from leaving the planet for good and starting his new life. His blaster lay on the table next to his book he wrote in. Falco noticed the blaster and made a mental note to shot to kill if he so much as reaches for it.

"Falco Lombardi. Ace Pilot and hot head of Star Fox. What a surprise to see someone as ill equip as you to find me out. What did ya do to Mitch?" asked X keeping a calm tone.

"He got the rest of the day off. It's not wise to overwork such a weakling. Now I'm going to say this one time. Slowly get on your feet and turn around. Make a move towards your blaster and you're dead."

The simian put his hands on the table which at first caused Falco to twitch a bit until he realized he was supporting himself up. He stood straight up but failed to turn to face Falco. He had no plans of being captured. He'd face death then to live the rest of his life in an enclosed space. With his mind made up he spoke one last time.

"I'm amazed your team found me. It's been so long since I stepped foot outside." His mind made up and nothing more to live for he decided to tempt fate. One of them will die right here, right now. Odds were against the simian. "I'll see you in hell." With that he shot towards his blaster with his left hand. Not a lot of people were proficient at shooting with their left side. Just as he grabbed the blaster and spin towards Falco did two shots discharge from Falco's blaster. Both hit around his heart. Dead on first impact.

Falco wished for this exact scenario to play out and luckily he didn't have to disobey Krystal to get it done. He walked up to the simian, kicked his blaster away, and checked his pulse. Dead. He didn't regret killing him, especially knowing Corneria wouldn't reprimand Star Fox. He did the only logical thing he could do, which was gather anything in the bunker that had some sort of information about what went on.

After fifteen minutes of non-stop searching the avian came up with only one find and it was the book on the table. Seemed to be some sort of journal but, with his work done, stepped outside. He picked up and carried Mitch and walked towards Krystal. Upon reaching her he gave her the journal.

"Sorry the other one resisted. As for this one…well I'm gonna give him to Peppy. That bunker has been around for a long time. Could be pre-Lylat War old. I'll handle this one. Think you can get Fox home in one piece or is he badly injured?" asked Falco a bit unhappy that his night was far from finished.

"He doesn't seem to have been beaten much or at all for that matter. Wouldn't be worth taking him to a hospital where there's people in far worse shape than this. I'll call Slippy and have him pick us up. What about you?" asked Krystal wondering how Falco would get to Peppy.

"I can walk. Ain't nobody dumb enough to mess with me as long as I show em I'm packing. I just want to get this over with. We only have tomorrow and the following day to relax and I hope Fox is in shape to get back to work with us." Falco smirked as he flashed his blaster.

"Just be careful. We'll know in a couple days if he can get back out and work. Just remember we're here to help him not rush him." stated Krystal.

Fox saved, Mitch apprehended, and the simian dead. What a night to go through. Krystal remained sitting next to the vulpine with the journal in her hands. It was dark out, far too dark to read and after all the waiting done today decided to put off reading it till tomorrow. She was certain it'd help the team understand what Fox went through. She thought of reading his mind but feared the images would be too great for her to bear. Talking would be easier on both of them.

Slippy arrived shortly in a cargo transporter. Normally clearance was needed but General Peppy made sure Star Fox never needed clearance to operate any inter-planetary aerial vehicles.

With Fox safely in their hands and Falco going commando their night ended. Slippy got Fox, Krystal, and himself safely home after a short flight. He told Krystal to let him get the vulpine to his room upon landing at the house. It didn't take a genius to figure out she became the most stressed and, in lack of better terms, bitchy of the three. She immediately retired to her room while Slippy put Fox in his own room and tucked him in. 21:20 was far from their typical bed time but tonight was an exception. Slippy, however, stayed awake until the avian made it back. He waited until 23:47 as Falco casually strolled up to the house.

"How's everything Slip?" asked Falco.

"Krystal and Fox are sound asleep. How'd Peppy handle you calling him this late?" Slippy chuckled, imagining the name he called Falco.

"Well he called me an asshole but then settled once I told him this person I was bringing in may have had ties to the start of the Lylat War. He had some soldiers meet me and I handed Mitch to them. Long day man." Falco said, visibly showing his tiredness.

"How'd you know he had ties to Andross?" asked Slippy.

"Krystal did, not me. I don't know how much involved but either way Peppy has his ass now. I'm tired let's just go inside." replied Falco yawning.

"Yeah. Let's get some rest. I can't wait to ask Fox about the tracker. Never tested and it pulled through." said Slippy tiredly.

With the past events still fresh in their minds, Slippy and Falco retired to their rooms putting an end to a long day and an even longer night.

Little did they know their night was far from over.

* * *

**So yeah remember Krystal can read minds. Remember that book X writes in? Well that important to keep note of. It would make sense to bring in X but Falco and Krystal were sorta pissed so that book will hold important info in it. Hospitals are still in short demand so that's why Fox didn't go to one. None of them figured he'd be mentally assaulted. I'm pretty happy with the progress of this story so far. I'm going to use this story as a learning experience so I can make my next story even better.**

**Just a quick note. I went back and fixed a lot of grammatical errors. **


	9. Chapter 8: A Sleepless Night

**Kinda unpleasant chapter but had to be done...just didn't do it the typical over-dramatic way. Please do not replicate what you read in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Sleepless Night**

It was that time of the day. A time that no one wishes to be awake. 03:00, also know as ass o'clock, is a time a certain vulpes decided to wake up to. Sleep time is a time everyone looks forward to. But this one had quite enough sleep to last a few weeks.

He began moving his arms, legs, and head. It felt like forever since he had freedom of all extremities. He pulled the covers off himself and stood up. He stretched and, in doing so, almost fell down. The time was unknown to him so he decided to open the curtain up, if only to make sure he could see. He wasn't thinking straight as he passed the light switch to his room, though in all his time spent at this house he never once turned on his own room's light. It wasn't that he hated the light as much as he had a blank mind that craved only a shower and a comfy bed after a long day of work.

The familiar site of darkness and rubble filled his eyes. He regained his sight and movement but upon seeing the rubble he felt as though someone punched his gut with incredible force. The guilt hit him and he collapsed on one knee. Moments later he couldn't stand it and vomited. He felt slightly better, but the guilt still remained.

His mind constantly raced after seeing the rubble. Here he was, sleeping in a house while many were homeless and suffering because of his selfish mistake. What made him feel even more guilty was the quality of the house though.

A house of this quality normally became a makeshift hospital due to it being spacious and having an above average number of rooms. The ground floor held a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a den. A staircase connected the living room with the upper floor which held five total bedrooms and a hanged walkway that connected one end of the hallway to the other. This let one bring out a folding chair and relax in the sunshine while getting a cool breeze. Adjacent the house was a ground level pool in the shape of a rectangle with the edges rounded with a diving board on the far end. On the other side of the home was a small landing pad, which Slippy already reserved for their cargo transporter Corneria loaned them, and a garage.

He had more than he needed and they were struggling outside. Yet no one blames him for Corneria being in such a bad shape. He was the one who let his emotions affect his decisions. He would live with this for the rest of his life while people continue to praise him as a war hero. But he wasn't only thinking of Corneria. No, he thought of everything that transpired in his dream.

He thought of his mother. She had a beautiful smile, a smile that could warm him up even on the coldest days. She was taken from him at such a young age and he could only blame himself. HE handed her the keys. HE got good grades. At a young age you couldn't really be held accountable, but his mind kept beating himself down. What if he didn't know where the keys were? Could things have played out differently? What if he didn't get good grades?

He thought of his father. His name and team was known throughout Corneria. People called him a hero, but Fox looked up to him far more than anyone else. He inspired and gave others a sense of comfort and security. James cared for his son more now that Vixy died. He got him out of trouble, trouble that should have been avoided. But at what cost? The cost of his life? That trade held no equality. That trade should have never happened.

He thought of Fara. Never in their three years together has she had any doubts of their relationship. Always checking up on him and spending time with him. She gave him something he lost after his parent's passing, which was Love. She loved him and he loved her. Their time together made them both realize just how important the other was. Even though they were both sixteen at the time, they both knew they wanted their relationship to last forever.

But he kept secrets from her and started to isolate himself from the world. He should have known she'd stop by his home sooner or later. He should have known to go to her for help. But worst of all, he should have asked her, no, pleaded for her to stay the night with him. She would have obliged. His fear of her leaving him, no matter how unrealistic, pushed her away for the night to claim another victim. He saw her face, her tear stained and fear stuck face. She needed his protection while he slept comfortably in his bed. No one deserves their last moments of life to be filled like Fara's.

Fresh tears started to trickle down his muzzle. He thought of them all again, how their deaths were many years too soon. Was he a death magnet? How much longer until even more people die? When would Pepper die because of him? He's still hospitalized due to Fox's attempt at protecting Corneria. What about Peppy? Or Slippy? Or Falco? Or even Krystal?

More pain hit his stomach. He needed air, fresh air. He walked out to the hanged walkway and leaned against the railing, breathing in slowly as he thought of Krystal again.

He saved her life. Sure he was skeptical at first, but one glance at her changed his mind. He had to, no, NEEDED to save her. Did some part of his heart urge him to do so? Ever since Fara "left" him his heart towards the opposite sex didn't beat. They only saw in him money and fame. But Krystal…she didn't even look at him and he found himself smitten by her.

He had to have her on the team. They talked quite a long time after she visited him after his fight against Andross. She didn't want to leave after that talk, especially when Fox noticed something about her eyes. They were lonely; she was lonely. He knew that look anywhere because he too had those same eyes. Sure he had teammates but he didn't have that significant other to make his mornings that much more special.

She had everything going her way. She was tough, beautiful, and caring. She could hold herself in a fight in any situation. Yet even when she did her job she did it out of necessity, to make the world a better place one tiny action at a time. He found himself falling more and more for her. He wanted to have a relationship with her. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted to keep her safe from all harm…

Fox cringed, remembering his drunken night. She cared for his safety when he became a bit too inebriated. He couldn't think straight and made a mistake. A mistake that, no matter the circumstance, was inexcusable. He hurt her. He seen her eyes. He instilled fear into her. Can you love someone that fears you?

He had nothing. His family dead because of him. His love life non-existent because of him. His friends were loyal, that is until you stop paying them. He had no one in his life.

* * *

He spent the next few minutes just leaning and taking everything in. Then a thought occurred to him. It wasn't a pleasant thought but, after everything he seen, it made sense to him. He had no one left. He took praise when he was no better than a murderer. He killed for a living. As long as he kept living he'd be putting his team in more danger. He didn't know if Krystal left the team but, either way, he couldn't blame her. He only blamed himself. As long as he lived, death would follow him.

Fox began his trek towards the garage. What he needed could be found in any garage, hopefully. His steps were silent, but he didn't even need to try since everyone was out like a rock. After a couple minutes of silent walking he reached the garage and flipped on the light switch. He didn't need much searching to find what he came to get. On the far wall from him held a rope. It hanged a bit too high for his reach, which prompted him to get out the step ladder sitting in the kitchen. Minutes of stealth later he finally got the rope down.

Holding the rope made him feel more scared, but he didn't come this far for nothing. Next, he needed a cement block, which he found in the middle of the garage. They didn't own a land based vehicle yet but, if they did, those blocks would provide extra support to keep it from moving.

Rope and a cement block were held, one in each paw. He sighed and walked out to the pool. The pool looked hardly used, but for some reason they kept the filter running. Slippy probably took a quick swim while everyone was asleep. As slowly as possible he began tying the rope around his left ankle. Angst filled his body once he started on the cement block. He knew the rope wouldn't slip off since the block had a small gap in the middle. He also knew that, once he dropped it, there was no going back. The rope would only be long enough to ensure he couldn't come back up for air.

He wanted desperately to go back in the house, far from the pool. But his mind kept beating him down. He kept hearing Fara's screams. He kept seeing her eyes, eyes that she and Krystal shared. His breathing quickened and his head fell onto the ground. He kept questioning his life. Did he deserve this life? Did he deserve to live when he killed others, whether by his hands or from his own selfish actions? He cried, truly terrified of what needed to be done.

Fox tried to pick the cement block up and found it to be slightly difficult. After wiping tears from his eyes he heaved at the block. He held it in both his paws and began the excruciatingly slow walk towards the diving board. His legs trembled and, after what felt like hours, he stepped up and walked to the middle of the board. If he walked any further he'd be past the point of no return.

_I killed them. Mom, dad, Fara…..I sent them to their deaths. I betrayed Krystal's trust. Can I really follow through with this? I can make things up to them right? _

The living can forgive the dead, but can the dead forgive the living? No one can really answer this but Fox kept trying to answer it. He did his fair share of killing. Each of them had lives, lives that he took from them. Was he born to kill, to take the most precious thing away from people? A killer doesn't deserve love. A killer doesn't deserve praise. A killer doesn't deserve pity. A killer deserves death.

Fox took a few more steps forward on the board. He now stood at the edge, mere inches separating himself from a watery grave. He couldn't stand the guilt anymore.

"One."

He thought of all the good times he had in his life. He met friends, had fun with each of them. He loved and was beloved. He was a hero and a leader. A smile crept over his muzzle thinking of the good times.

"Two."

The bad times now filled his mind and his smile disappeared. He remembered why he stood here, counting down. He remembered being abandoned by Falco. Do friends abandon friends? Do friends hurt friends?

Are heroes selfish? It took pleading and a promise of payment to even help Lylat during the fight against Andross. It required money to save an entire planet, along with it's species, before he would lift a finger.

His mood hit an all time low as he thought about Star Wolf. They were true heroes. They took it upon themselves to help distract those Aparoids so that Star Fox could reach the Aparoid Queen. They didn't get money or recognition of their feat. No, it was Star Fox that took all the praise and glory.

He started to tremble harshly as he neared the final count. He had one last thought. Would he lift a finger if a new conflict came about without payment? He honestly couldn't answer with a "yes."

"Three."

His knees buckled as he took the plunge in front of the board. It was over for him. The moment he broke the water surface sealed his fate. Terror now overcame him as a sudden realization that nobody would come for him. The only person who could help him was probably long gone. He couldn't blame her though. He was the one who shattered her trust of him. Falco wasn't reliable enough and Slippy, well, he's Slippy.

He reached the bottom of the pool, breathe still held in. He struggled to accept his fate. Why was he giving up? His father taught him to never give up. Never give in to the easy way. With the dead of night surrounding him and his lungs about to burst he finally accepted it and breathed in.

Water began filling his lungs and his vision started to blur. He wished his life was different. He wished no one looked up at him. He wished they were all alive. But as much as he wished it wouldn't happen. At least he'd meet them again, just not among the living. He heard a noise but his body, before he could process anything else, shut down on him.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter but it's necessary. **


	10. Chapter 9: Captain Krystal McCloud

**Little longer chapter. To not confuse you Krystal and Fox aren't really married. Just read and you'll understand the reasoning for her last name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Captain Krystal McCloud**

Sleep is essential to a healthy life style. Having hardly slept allowed Krystal, once she reached her bed and got into night clothes, to instantly fall asleep. She only got seven hours rest since he went missing…since he hit her.

Sleep took her heavily. You could probably scream in her ears and she wouldn't even stir. Relaxation had it's grip on her, and she didn't want it to let go. Six hours would be all she gets, however.

***Splash***

Her eyes shot open. The sound wasn't what got her to awaken from her slumber. She felt something dreadful.

Of all the emotions Krystal could feel, fear remained second to love. However, in order for her to feel the full effects of love, she and another person had to feel it. If it weren't for this two way interaction fear would overcome love, had the need for both to exist simultaneously arise.

This fear she felt, it was powerful…and close. Could Fox be having nightmares? It certainly felt much worse but, without hesitation, she leapt out of bed, wearing only her sleep clothes. She'd worry about the embarrassment later as she was sporting only panties and a bra. Who knows, maybe the embarrassment could help her cause.

Her mind, although able to sense these emotions, didn't function one hundred percent at the moment as she still felt exhaustion. She didn't bother knocking on his door. She just turned on his light and began walking to his bed…..which held no occupant.

Fear hit her again, but this time it came from herself. No Fox in the room, which now caused her to go on full alert. She focused intently and sensed strong emotions coming from outside. Running towards the hanged walkway required no thought process. The emotions seemed to be coming from…..the pool? _No. I don't want to believe this._

It never dawned on Krystal this could happen. She could have delved into his mind when she and Falco rescued him…but she didn't. Her respect for Lylatian custom (privacy of the mind) caused her to overlook his condition. Thoughts aside and with time against her she dropped from the hanged walkway, rolling upon contacting the ground to minimize the impact, even if it only hanged ten feet above ground. She locked on to his emotions, held in a breathe, and dived right into the water. Shortly after submerging the lock on his emotions dissipated.

He tried to drown himself, that much Krystal knew. The sooner he got out of the water the better. Swiftly she swam directly towards him, wrapped her left arm around him, and started kicking her feet and right arm upwards. She tried her hardest but to no avail. Was he really that heavy? Did she overestimate her own physique? Panic began to take her and she, with great difficulty, let go of him and came back up out of the water, catching a much needed breathe. Her mind still wouldn't function fully. The lack of sleep, stress, and Fox drowning had her mind in disarray. This was no longer a one person job.

_Slippy get up NOW. WAKE UP! Fox is drowning in the pool. I need your help before we lose him. _she telepathically said to Slippy. She could hear his mind jerk awake instantly; she probably put too much behind it but there was no time to feel sorry.

_Falco get up. Wake up. STOP IGORNING ME OR I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!_ He woke up groggily, wondering why he got bitched at yet again. _Fox is drowning out here Falco. Get a move on he's not going to last much longer. _

After assuring herself they were awake, Krystal went back underwater to try to get him up. Her results remained the same as she could do nothing. She couldn't be this weak. She simply couldn't.

Krystal resurfaced and got out of the pool, shaken up and still wondering why she couldn't save him. _He saved my life. He risked everything to save someone he hardly knew. So why can't I save him? Why?_

She looked up and saw her two teammates rushing towards her, wearing only shorts. They noticed how shaken up she felt. Tears befell her and she just pointed towards the pool. At least Slippy could do a better job than she could and at least Falco would be there to provide extra support. Falco dived in first. Slippy, however, went over to Krystal and handed her a nose plug intended for vulpi. He went into the pool immediately afterwards. She may not be able to get him out of the water, but at least she could bring him back from the brink of death.

Slippy and Falco felt sick at the sight before them. Floating motionlessly near the bottom of the pool was their friend and leader. Both grabbed hold of him and began moving upwards, only to be stopped from proceeding to the surface. Slippy knew something held him down here, otherwise their progress wouldn't have stopped. Slippy didn't have what most call "street smarts" but he did have quite a vast knowledge of everything. He began feeling down Fox, looking for the source until he felt a rope around his ankle, tightly knotted. He grabbed Falco and led him to the rope. He got the cue and took out a knife from his right leg side, which he never left anywhere without. Moments later he cut the rope and Slippy began pushing Fox's body upwards until they breached the surface. Krystal helped Slippy and Falco get him out of the water.

Time was not on their side. Fox's body lay on the cold ground next to the pool. Falco hoisted him and proceeded towards the house. He laid his body down once he reached the living room (the living room has a screen door leading directly towards the pool, which exited directly under the hanged walkway). The rest was up to Krystal. Falco rushed to get some towels while Slippy provided Krystal with assistance.

"You know what to do right Krystal?" Slippy asked nervously.

"Yes Slippy I know what to do." she said, extremely anxious and scared. She inserted the nose plug into his nose. Before she started the process to save his life, she spoke to Slippy one last time, "I need you and Falco to stay away until I call you back. I need absolute concentration."

Slippy nodded and, just as Falco returned, motioned for him to set the towels down on their couch. The living room didn't have much inside it worth fancying. It held a one person chair, a four person couch, and an entertainment stand that included a fifty-seven inch holo-television.

This left Krystal alone to tend to Fox. She could perform CPR, that much she knew. With everything in place and no more distractions she started the rhythm of mouth-to-mouth and chest compressions. She would not lose him, not after just getting him back.

* * *

With Krystal starting her task, Slippy and Falco took the time to go to the kitchen. The living room was connected to the dining room, which connected to the kitchen. The kitchen had a microwave, kitchen sink, and a stove top. Bare necessities that could have been upgraded if they were to purchase this from a sales commissioner, but they would take what they got.

They were out of earshot of Krystal but still close if she needed them. They spoke to each other in whispers.

"What the hell is going on Slip?" asked Falco, now realizing it was the dead of night.

"I'm not too sure. Krystal only told me he drowned. But he had a rope around his ankle which had to be tied to…." Slippy stopped. He had something on his mind.

"What is it Slip?" Falco asked but he didn't respond.

Slippy walked into the dining room, which had a table (the same one they played Zoness Ping-Pong on) with four chairs. He then flipped the light switch, opened the garage door, and motioned to Falco to follow him. He flipped on the light switch inside the garage and looked in the middle. He noticed there only sat three cement blocks, instead of four.

"Falco you don't think he tried to kill himself, do you?" asked Slippy, which caused Falco to shake his head.

"No way man. No way would he do that." said Falco, assured his friend wouldn't do the unthinkable.

"I added DNA sensors to the garage and I'm missing a cement block. Only members of Star Fox could enter without setting off an alarm."

"You really love workplaces too much. I'm surprised you didn't room here instead of upstairs." replied Falco, oblivious to what Slippy was getting at.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying? No alarm went off. The only person who could have took that cement block would be Fox." said Slippy which got Falco's attention immediately. He understood this wasn't a matter to joke with Slippy about. He continued, "When we tried rescuing him in the pool he had rope around his ankle, which I could only imagine he tied to the missing cement block."

"This can't be true." Falco said, disbelief on his face. "We've known him for well over fifteen years. We've come to the aide of so many people. We're practically heroes. Fox has everything a man can dream of. For fucks sake he has Krystal….."

He recalled their Ping-Pong game. He recalled Fox striking her and running off. Slippy talked to Krystal afterwards, explaining what happens to someone that's drunk. She truly didn't blame him and told her teammates she'd forgive him once he came back. Did Fox think he lost Krystal? Was that enough to make him want to kill himself? It didn't make sense to Falco but he knew it had to have something to do with what's going on.

"We can't have Fox leading us like this. Once things settle down we're going to have to appoint a new leader. I don't want to think of stuff like this but it's the only thing I know we can do at this point and time." said Slippy.

"You're right Slip. This couldn't have been an accident. I still can't…."

"Slippy. Get R.O.B NOW! Falco get in here." yelled Krystal.

Slippy didn't hesitate and ran to get R.O.B, who resided in their den just beyond the living room. Falco rushed to Krystal's side to see Fox spitting up water. He grabbed one of the towels and started cleaning it up, noticing the vulpes passing out. Krystal removed the nose plug now that she saved him.

"Falco he needs out of these wet clothes before he catches a cold. Think you could, um, take his clothes off and wrap a towel around him?" asked Krystal awkwardly.

"Wouldn't you rather see his…all right all right stop looking at me like that jeez. Go help Slippy while I do this." Falco detested what he needed to do but, she was right, he needed out of these clothes soon. He kept mentally reminding himself how far Fox went to help him, Slippy, and Krystal throughout the years.

His task completed, he called out to Slippy and Krystal, who brought in R.O.B.

"R.O.B could you inspect Fox for injuries?" asked Krystal.

"Affirmative. Subject Fox J. McCloud has a broken rib. Minor severity. Requires rest, up to three days."

"Thank you. That'll be…"

"Everyone, including R.O.B, now that Fox is resting up and alive we need to discuss some important things. Head to the dining room now…and grab a towel too. We're all wet." said Falco and, without questioning, they all complied.

She didn't want her eyes to leave him. So, upon reaching the dining room table, she took the chair at one of the heads and pulled it to the doorway, which allowed her to see the almost naked and sleeping vulpes. She had to be about three to five meters away from the others but it made no difference. All of them began drying themselves off while they talked.

"Ok Falco what needs to be discussed?" asked Krystal.

"First off, do you believe Fox tried to commit suicide?" questioned Falco.

"Y-Yes. I believe he tried." she answered with great difficulty.

"Me and Slippy believe that too." he said to Krystal. Now he focused his attention towards R.O.B, "R.O.B our captain, Fox James McCloud, has attempted to take his life today. I believe it would be in the best interest of Star Fox if he be relieved of his duties temporarily."

"Reason for removing one Captain Fox J. McCloud is valid. A unanimous vote must be reached to vacate captain position." said R.O.B in his usual monotonous tone.

The three knew what needed to be done. Falco firmly believed he would take over. Slippy knew he had no chance. Krystal, however, didn't care. To her, this was just a way to pass the time and formally relieve Fox of any more stress as he's recovering. By this time all of them were done drying off and threw the towels under the table for now. They had other things to worry about.

"I, Falco T. Lombardi, find our captain, Fox J. McCloud, to be unfit to lead Star Fox at this point and time." said Falco, being the first to break the ice. Secretly he started to feel a bit excited about taking over Star Fox.

"I, Slippy B. Toad, find our captain, Fox J. McCloud, to be unfit to lead Star Fox at this point and time." said Slippy, following Falco's lead. That's two out of the required three needed.

Krystal, however, took her time. Too much happened in such short time. She rescued Fox twice in the same day. She felt his fear; it was an incredible feeling. His mind truly couldn't be fit and until he woke up she'd not even think about what he went through to make himself want to die.

"I, Krystal, find our captain, Fox J. McCloud, to be unfit to lead Star Fox at this point and time." she said, making it unanimous.

"Decision is unanimous. Fox J. McCloud is relieved of duties as captain of Star Fox until temporary captain deems so. Updating programming to reflect new captain. Once update is complete new captain will be named. Current time remaining until update complete is four minutes and twenty-five seconds."

There wasn't much to do except wait out the update, that was until Falco noticed something. While Krystal stared at Fox, Falco stared at Krystal. He noticed her scantly clothed body and liked what he saw. Blue and white did her body justice but, no matter how much he liked how she looked, knew her body couldn't match Katt's. Oh how he wished she would have joined him aboard Star Fox. But she had her reasons, reasons Falco wholeheartedly understood. He wouldn't have made a move on Krystal at all, even if Fox didn't have his eyes set on her. He respected her regardless of her sex and, after getting a nice long look at her, did he decide to end his pleasure.

"Krystal this update will take a few more minutes." he started, seeing her head shift from watching Fox to him. He continued, "While we're waiting why don't you get something more appropriate to wear. As much as I'm enjoying myself here, only one person in this house deserves to see you like this."

After he finished she noticed a blush come across Slippy's face who, just recently, noticed what Falco noticed. She looked down at herself and could see what he was getting at. In her rush to help Fox she didn't even bother to dress up. She also noticed Falco and Slippy had the same issue. She didn't want to make an issue of it since tonight everyone exposed themselves to one another. No one would be getting any sleep soon so she decided she would get casual wear. But she couldn't leave just yet.

"We all had a rough night so no one has to apologize. While I'm getting dressed I need someone to keep an eye on Fox at all times. Got it?" she said, standing up but not moving until someone responded.

"I'll watch him. Now move that blue booty of yours." said Falco, standing up from his seat and motioning for Krystal to get going. She moved and got a nice long look at Fox before using the stairs to reach her room. She'd get him her blanket to use, if only to help begin the process of helping ease his mind. Her scent made him much more comfortable, at least that's the impression she got over the last few weeks of non stop working. She could rely on her teammates with this simple task. That didn't mean she'd take her time though.

* * *

Falco now sat in Krystal's chair with Slippy sitting in the same location he picked from earlier. Once she gets back they'd do the same and change into new clothes. Slippy didn't mind feeling wet, him being amphibious and all, but Falco didn't want to catch a cold. They had time to waste so may as well waste it in style.

"How much you wanna bet that Krystal performing CPR was the first time she locked lips with Fox?" Falco asked Slippy, hoping he'd place a bet.

Slippy thought about this for a moment before he smiled, hoping his hunch would let him win this time.

"No way. Remember that mission to Sauria during the war? Guaranteed she kissed him there." Slippy replied confidently.

"Oh you really think so? On the lips? What are you willing to wager?" Falco asked.

"Three vanilla ice cream bars." Slippy's bet shocked Falco. Ice cream bars were better than sex, in Falco's opinion. He only had four left but are they worth risking? If he backed down Slippy would use this in every betting scenario, never letting him have any fun.

"You're playing with fire Slip. I'll match that bet. Loser gives the other three of their ice cream bars."

"Deal."

Krystal appeared moments after their bet, dressed in gray jogging pants and a white t-shirt. In her left paw was a book, the same book Falco recovered from the bunker. Falco or Slippy didn't notice the book but they did notice her change of clothing.

"Not the best you've shown us but I think we can make an exception." said Falco, chuckling a bit. He then directed his attention to Slippy, "All right Slippy let's change our clothes too. Krystal will keep an eye of Fox till then." With that they both went upstairs to change, noticing a dark blue blanket covering Fox's body on their way to the stairs. The only part of him exposed was his head. He had a smile across his muzzle, which set Falco at ease. So much commotion in so little time. It was only 03:41, two hours and nineteen minutes before they normally woke up.

Krystal took her seat and kept watch on the suicidal vulpes with the book clutched in her paw. She'd read it soon enough, mostly with Slippy by her side just in case. She also knew about the bet Slippy and Falco made and would handle that as soon as they both got back. She wouldn't take any chances anymore. She'd invade the privacy of her teammates for as long as Fox remained in this state. She promised to uphold their customs; but she would go far to save the one who saved her countless times. She owed him that much.

"Update complete. Requesting the three voting members of Star Fox present before new captain announcement." R.O.B said, getting a stir from Krystal. It'd still take some getting used to R.O.B being around them.

Slippy and Falco returned shortly after R.O.B's update completed. Slippy dressed in his normal mechanic attire (minus the hat), probably since he likes to work on anything available. Falco, on the other hand, got himself a pair of blue shorts and a black tank top.

"Guys have a seat. R.O.B is about to announce our replacement captain." said Krystal.

"We all know it's going to be me. It's pointless to do all these formalities. Let's get this over with." said Falco, confident, but more so cocky. Once he and Slippy took a seat in their original chairs, Falco turned to R.O.B, "All right R.O.B let's hear it. Who's our new captain?"

"New captain of Star Fox, as designated by the logs of Fox J. McCloud, will be one Krystal McCloud."

Silence filled the room. No one spoke. Each of them were still trying to process this information. Falco couldn't believe he wouldn't be the captain. He's been Fox's best friends for a long time. Slippy had the same mind set as Falco, except he knew he wouldn't have been a good captain but, nonetheless, couldn't understand how Falco got passed up as captain. Krystal had countless thoughts going through her. The shock of captain was one of them, but why did R.O.B give her a last name?

"Slippy." Krystal broke the silence, causing him and Falco to look at her, "Why did R.O.B give me a last name? I told you that I don't have one."

"Well you see Krystal, people share a first name much more frequently than a last name. Having a last name dwindles down a large number to a much more manageable number." he started, making sure she paid attention to him. "R.O.B, and most data bases, are programmed to require a last name before data could be stored. However, you don't need a last name stored if you aren't in a commanding position on a team such as ourselves. Being in the mercenary business we come across a lot of people with aliases. Fox must have only given you a last name in the event he would have stepped down from his captains role."

"All right Slippy I understand. But why me and not Falco?" she asked, referring to the captain's role.

"That's something I'd like to know too." a disbelieving Falco said. Slippy wondered the same thing.

"R.O.B, on what grounds did Fox grant Krystal McCloud position of captain over me and Falco?" asked Slippy.

"Accessing logs. Logs found. Reasons against Falco: Arrogant, loyalty to money first and not team, thinks of himself too much, an asshole. Reasons for Falco: N/A." Krystal and Slippy chuckled at this, seeing the embarrassment rise from Falco. R.O.B continued, "Reasons against Slippy: Excellent mechanic skills would be put on hold, causing team to suffer a breakdown. Reason for Slippy: Loyal, best available to know how to divert resources." Slippy had quite a strong case but, being such a great mechanic, would only hurt the team if he had to shift even a small amount of his attention from his job. "Reasons against Krystal: Lack of leadership experience, lack of Lylatian knowledge. Reasons for Krystal: Loyal, puts the safety of others before herself, keeps emotions in check, best candidate to replace Fox J. McCloud in the event of an emergency."

Each of them took this in. Slippy would have been the best available captain if he weren't spending most of his time maintaining the team's machines. Come to think of it these reasons only made sense if they were in space and still leading a team. Still, she'd be the teams leader as long as she got a lot of input from Slippy. That much he deserves.

"I guess that answers your question, Falco." said Krystal, seeing him cross his arms in defeat.

"So uh what's the book your holding Krystal?" Slippy asked, finally noticing the black book.

"Answers Slippy. That's what I'm hoping this is. I'm going to need you to look at it with me soon." she said.

"All right. Who's book is that by the way?" he asked.

"It belongs to the one responsible for Fox's current state of mind. As much as I hate to admit I wish he didn't die. It would have made things easier to figure out." she replied.

* * *

She watched Fox's chest rise and fall. His smile was still visible. She didn't look forward to having a talk with him once he woke up, so she made sure she savored how happy he felt now. Talking would only make things better, but she would make sure he explained himself. Suicide is never the answer. She had to be tougher. Fox himself maintained an air of confidence and lack of fear as a leader. She must do the same. No more tears.

With the lack of conflict and being in space, Krystal would have an easy time adjusting to her new position. Before she started delving into the book, she had one last thing to address.

"Ok guys. Since I'm your captain I expect to be treated like you would treat Fox. I'll do my best to get us out of this mess as long as you stick by me. Are we fine by this?" Krystal asked.

"Yes sir." both said simultaneously. She didn't want to make a big deal of it, being called "sir," but now wasn't the time to iron out smaller details.

"First order of business is quite simple. Falco, you made a bet with Slippy and I believe you owe him three of your sex bars." she said, getting a surprised look from Falco and a fist pump from Slippy. She continued, "Worry about that stuff later though. For now, I need Falco to sit here and watch Fox. Slippy, you're with me. We got a book to read."

Her first orders issued, she and Falco exchanged chairs. The book sat in front of her and Slippy. What did this sick simian write in this book? She'd go through it all. At least there's be peace and quiet now to concentrate.

_Oh. I'm going to have to relay our situation with Peppy soon. He won't like this but he needs to know of this, being his surrogate father and all. If I find things out from this book he'd probably be able to shed more light too. I'll give it five or six hours before calling him. Maybe he'd agree to extend our vacation. _

"You ready Slippy?" Krystal asked, setting a plan in her head.

"Yeah Krystal." replied Slippy.

"Hey I ain't looking at sleeping beauty here for hours upon hours constantly. I'm turning the television on. Problem?" asked Falco, bring up a good point as boredom would lead to him dozing off.

"Sure thing. Keep the volume down and if he ends up leaving your sight for even a moment I'll turn you into a mindless slave. Understood?" said Krystal in a firm tone.

"Gotcha." he said. He didn't know if she was bluffing or not since he didn't know the extent of a Cerinian's powers. He loved his mind; the things he could imagine. He'd make sure Fox never left his sight and he went into the living room, sitting in the comfortable chair, which sat angled near the end of the couch where Fox's head rested. This left Krystal and Slippy alone to attend to the matter at hand.

"Let's get this over with Slippy. The sooner we get done the better. We've all had it rough and I want to know exactly what he went through. I just hope this gives us more answers than questions." she said, opening the book to the first page, ready to start the unpleasant task of researching its content.

* * *

**So a couple things to go over. It may seem odd to not perform CPR immediately once getting him out but assume the weather wasn't all perfect the days before and ground is a bit "soft." I have little knowledge of CPR but I do know you need a hard surface to use. Yeah yeah this story isn't only focusing on Krystal. If you notice I included Slippy and Falco in my story "characters" so don't think Krystal needs all the love. I'm pretty sure I missed something but either way fun chapter.**

**Update April 25, 2014 - I'm going to be going back and fixing a ton of grammar errors in this story, but everything else will remain the same. I'll probably get another chapter of FLR done before I post another chapter of this story though. Maybe even do review responses at the start of next chapters.**

**Update May 6, 2014 - I'm putting this story on hold for a while. Maybe a month or two. This is just riddled with poor grammar. I'll fix that stuff up later but I really can't focus on this story.**


End file.
